The Clock Tower
by snarryislife
Summary: A old magic,one as old as time herself, is called upon by Hogwarts herself to bring her favorite boys together. No matter what time it is.
1. Chapter 1

**The Clock Tower  
>snarryislife<strong>

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi, Male/Male, slash, suicide attempts, ect.**

**Edit 2/24/2012:Special thanks to Christi for fixing my mistakes in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter looked remorsefully out of the compartment window as rain streaked down the glass. It had been a long summer. Too long.<p>

"This is the last one though" Harry whispered to the damp air, a haunted look in his eyes, a dead tone in his voice.  
>16 and a half years since that accursed Halloween night when he became an orphan, and 10 years of peace had began. But not for Harry. Never for Harry.<br>That will change though, won't it. Harry thought to himself, a pale, emancipate, hand snaked from too-large clothing to trace unidentifiable patterns on the cool window pane.  
>Tonight, that will change...<strong><strong><strong><br>******

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood at a window on the 4th floor, one of the one's that had the best view of the mountains and the lake, the lightening illuminating his stoic face every now and then.<p>

Footsteps cause the 36-year-old man to glance up. A elderly man walked towards the Potions professor.  
>"Albus." The younger acknowledged, before turning his face back to the view.<br>"Severus, I knew I would find you here." The old man spoke quietly, wishing not to upset the atmosphere.  
>"You find me here every year, Headmaster." The older man gave the younger one a sad smile.<br>"Of course, Severus. Always." Albus Dumbledore placed a hand on the other's man's shoulder, giving silent strength to the Potions Master.  
>The old man removed his hand, turning to walk away. He paused once he was almost to the corner of the corridor.<br>"He will come back Severus. And soon. The castle is singing tonight." And with that, the old man left, leaving the man in black to gently place a hand on the rain-streaked window, his fingers caressing out an unknown pattern.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Feast was in full swing as a boy removed himself from his hiding place behind a statue. To the passerby, he was unrecognizable. His hair, once black, untidy, and messy, was now almost non-existent in color, but for a slight grey. His emerald eyes were no longer full of childish innocence, of curiosity, of a fighting spirit, now the shone with a knowledge to old for the skeletal-like boy.<p>

The figure limped up numerous stairs, hidden by an invisibility cloak, wand in hand. He had to hurry, he could hear the students leaving the feast. The clock tower had never seemed so far away before.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape scanned the crowds of students once more. Potter was not there. And, though Snape found the boy annoying, loud, and looking too much like his father, Severus was slightly worried. And with Potter's sidekicks scanning the crowds also, things didn't look well for the missing 7th year. Of course, the boy could just be to arrogant to eat with the rest of them.<p>

Severus sighed. It was no use to set there doing nothing. If the boy was missing, then, of course, it was up to him to find the kid. And, while he was at it, go to his yearly visit of the clock tower.

* * *

><p>Harry stood on the edge of the clock tower, the rain pelting down on him. He took a deep breath, almost missing a voice that sounded far away, and yet so close at the same time.<p>

"HARRY!" Harry slowly opened his eyes, turning his head towards the voice.  
>"Potter..." now the voice sounded surprised. But, it didn't matter anymore, because Harry turned back to face the beyond. He smiled.<br>And jumped.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts felt the young man leap from the clock tower, and knew it was time. The castle called upon the magic buried deep within her halls.<br>Her boys needed her.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Can you hear me? Luc, go get Madam Pomfrey!" a voice, like the one that had before spoke. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He hoped heaven was nice.<p>

But it wasn't an angel, or any of his dead loved ones that his saw.

"Hey, hey, come on, that's it, just open your eyes. Can you speak? Come on, wake up." Harry's emerald eyes flew open, long, effeminate eyelashes framing the orbs, and could do nothing but stare at the young man in Slytherin robes trying to wake him up.  
>Harry would recognize those dark eyes anywhere.<br>Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I really wanted to continue typing, but I realized that it was more epic to end the first chapter this way.<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Clock Tower**  
><strong>Author: snarryislife<br>Co-Author: JoyTiger (I heart you!)  
>Beta: Christi (can't remember you fanfiction username, love ya though!)<strong>

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Rated: M (Do I really write anything that isn't?)**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi, Male/Male, slash, suicide attempts, ect.**

**EDIT 3/4/2012: Thanks to Christi for editing**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, 7th year Slytherin, was shocked, and, let us remember that Slytherin's never show surprise, or worry.<p>

But currently, he showed both emotions.

He had been walking from the greenhouses with his fellow Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, when he stumbled upon a body lying in the grass below the clock tower.

The body was that of a boy, a beautiful boy. Though, he was broken looking. Severus felt in him a want, a feeling, a need, that he had never felt before with anybody. Not even Lily. He was drawn to this broken, beautiful boy.

And then the boy opened his eyes.

And Severus couldn't look away.

They were vivid green, so vivid, but so world-weary. As if they had seen so very much, too much in their not-so-long existence.

Severus really didn't know what he was saying, though, it was probably something important. Something that made Luc take off running like he hadn't in years.

The beautiful boy's eyes widened, something akin to fear filling them. The boy tried backing away from Severus, but his androgynous, angelic face contorted into a look of repressed pain.

So Severus reached out and did something he had never done before.

He reached out slowly to the boy, mindful of the painful looking injuries covering his petite body, and lifted the boy into his lap. Severus felt the boy freeze up as Severus reached into his pocket to pull out a pain potion he had made mere hours before.

He unstopped the phial and carefully placed the cool glass against the boy's slightly pink lips, using his fingers to softly pry the boys lips open, and to pour the contents into the boys mouth.

"Shh, it's a pain potion." Severus soothed the boy as the boy seemed to struggle against Severus. The boy slowly relaxed under Severus' smooth tone, pain potion, and gentle hands stroking the boy's forehead and hair.

Severus watched as the boy's eyes closed, falling into a light sleep, a side-effect of the pain potion. He kept his soothing words and stroking going until the sound of the medi-witch and Lucuis pulled the 7th year Slytherin's attention to the arriving help.

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley sat at the dinning room table at the burrow, flipping through his 6th year yearbook from his Hogwarts days. He gave a sad smile as he saw the many faces that were so care-free and young, but now, were mere graves, or in Alice and Frank's case, mere faces in a physc ward.<p>

He flipped through the pictures that he had to remember to show Harry at Christmas, the one's of his parent's 7th year. Bill missed Lily and James, he'd been in Gryffindor with them, on the Quiddich team with James and Sirius, he'd studied with Lily. They were his friends, and it pained him to look back upon their pictures, knowing that those care-free people wouldn't see the end of the first war.

He continued reminiscing, tears misting his eyes. Damn, how he missed those times.

But, enough was enough. He was due for an Order Meeting taking place at Hogwarts in an hour. And there, he could see some of those faces that he missed so much. Sirius, Remus, Tonks (who had been a second year Ravenclaw who managed to trip into the Great Hall every time she entered.) Hell, even those Slytherins, Severus and Lucius.

Bill wiped his eyes, closing the book, levitating it back to it's proper place on the shelf.

It was time to go.

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry noticed as he opened his eyes for the second time, was the sound of soft snoring coming from the right of him.<p>

The second thing he noticed, was the lack of pain.

For so long, Harry had been with pain, never without. It felt almost, unnatural for him to be without his constant companion, but, a good unnatural.

The third thing Harry noticed, was that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He sat up in the hospital bed, as memories of the last time he opened his eyes came flooding too him.

What a strange dream... Harry thought to himself, before his gaze came to rest upon the sleeping occupant in a chair to the right of his bed.

Severus Snape in teenage form.

Oh shit. What have I done now...

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood looked out the window to the rain outside. She smiled. Hogwarts had called upon the ancient magic.<p>

It was about time, my lady. Luna spoke out to the castle walls.

_They really need each other. They do make a beautiful couple together, too._

_I know they thank you for this._

Luna turned away from the window, her smile growing as she felt the whispering response.

_I know..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who are reading this!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Clock Tower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Question, should I do recaps?**

**Also, thank you TF Angel! My muse! And PandaCrackers from Youtube! Another of my Muses!**

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore looked around at the members of the Order of Pheonix. They were currently waiting on Bill Weasley and Severus Snape to join them. Today they were inducting a new member into the Order. Of course, many would argue that she was too young, but the 16-year-old happened to be descended from Merlin's Mage, a lovely young lady, Albus recalled, with the ability to converse with magic, or places that were filled, living, and breathing, because of magic.<p>

Luna Lovegood. Albus sent a smile to the girl, she really was an incredable great-great-great-ect-granddaughter.

* * *

><p>"Well, you gave us all quite a scare, young man. Now, that we have you all healed up, why don't you tell us your name?" Harry was in schock. Pure, unadulterated shock. Bustling around him was a young Madam Pomfrey. A nicer, younger, less grey, Madam Pomfrey. And let us not forget the less severe, younger, more vibrant Mcgonnagall, or the fact that Dumbledore looked slightly less old, or the fact that teenagers Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (who were very much adult men, the last time he had looked) were standing beside his bed in the infirmary, looking slightly worried!<p>

"This is some trick of Voldemort's, isn't it. You guys aren't supposed to be this young." Harry managed to choke out, the only logical explination he could come up with. The others looked slightly shocked, confused, worried. And then Dumbledore, being Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore, had the twinkle return to his eyes.

"My dear boy, what year do you believe it is?"

"Wha- 1997." Harry looked at the old man questioningly

"My dear boy, it's 1977."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape slid down a wall in the clock tower, shock painting his features.<p>

_Potter...Harry..._

_I have to tell Lucius..._

* * *

><p><em>Smash<em> the sound of breaking resonated through the halls of Malfoy manor.

A house elf squeaked as a gloved aristocratic hand picked up a photo from the broken photo-frame. The occupants of the picture startled. The gloved hand gently brushed the glass away, softly caressing the youngest face in the picture.

"Twitchy sorry, Master Malfoy! Twitchy very sorry!"

Lucius Malfoy sighed in exasperation.

On days like these, he really did hate house elves.

But, on a brighter note, he would get to see his lover, well, one of them, today.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the common room. It had been three weeks since he had woken in the hospital wing of 1977.<p>

It was..._ odd _... to say the least.

Because despite the dankness of the dungeons, the Slytherin common room was not as terrifying as he thought is was in his second year.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its terribly short, but anymore would ruin the amazingness of the chapter.<strong>

**Also, if anybody can guess the pairing, I'll give you an OC or a one-shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also, thank you TF Angel! My muse! And PandaCrackers from Youtube! Another of my Muses!**

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

**Also, those who guess, you were entirely right, message me, since some of your pm me buttons are not showing, which you want, an OC or a one-shot.**

**My spell checker told me that 'Slytherins' was 'extraordinary'. Now how cool is that? **

**Also, OCs (because I needed the random quiddich player) are dedicated to:**

**Skai Evans**

**TF Angel**

**Pandacrackers**

* * *

><p>Harry caressed the soft, silken bed sheets and duvet. The green and silver was sanctuary on his recently healed eyes. Harry giggled at the memory of Snape's and Malfoy's disaproval of his glasses, for, <em>Wizards have magic for reasons, there is no reason to run around with glasses when one can have their eye sight perfected with one spell.<em>

It was strange, really, how well Harry was beginning to fit in with the Slytherins of 1977. Which, was odd when you stopped to think many of the 7th and 6th years of 1977 would become Death Eaters, spies, or dead...

But, I digress.

Harry really liked his new place in the year 1977. Of course, he had yet to venture out of the Slytherin common rooms and hospital wing, using the floo to go between the two destinations, and taking his food in his room. His room that he shared with Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Avery Nott, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry hadn't know Kingsley was a Slytherin, let alone at school with his Potions Professor and Parents.

His Parents.

He had yet to see the two people who would later give him life. In some ways, he dearly wished to see the people who would become his parents.

In other ways, it hurt to much to think about.

Though, it wouldn't matter at all anymore whether or not he wanted to see his parents or not.

For today was his first day of classes.

"_Harry Evana Jamieson! Get down here! Your going to make us late for breakfast!"_ It was startling to Harry that Narcissa Black sounded just like Hermione Granger. Maybe that was why Draco had picked on Hermione for a while and then quit. Hermione and his mother were both nagging.

_"Don't make come up there!"_ Really, it was scary.

Harry sighed, grabbing his satchel from his bed and making sure the scar upon his forehead was still surrounded by the other patch of scar-work that he had gained the past summer.

He quickly cut that train of thoughts off.

Harry rushed out the door, taking the steps two at a time.

"Morning Harry, Our dear Mother Narcissa is summoning you." A 5th year shouted to Harry as he took the steps two at a time.

"Morning to you too, Regulus!" It was startling how much Regulus looked like Sirius, but, Regulus was less, enthused was a good word. And, _ hotter_. So, maybe Zambini had been right all along when he taunted Ron in the hallway about Slytherin's being hotter. From what he could see, the boys he had know from before his trip time-travelling had nothing on the Slytherins of 1977.

Alas, once more, I digress.

Harry skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as he reached the common room, barely managing not to trip over the hem of the pants he had borrowed from a first year.

"Oh no, that won't do at all." Narcissa was looking him up and down. Which had to be bad news. Lucius and Severus were standing by the portrait, barely repressing their laughter.

"You have too much of a feminine figure to be wearing that. Oh, I knew I should have done this to begin with. Bella! Go get Alice from and tell her we need make-over kit 3, size...we'll say a 2." Bellatrix Black, who, in the year 1977 was a 6th year very much like Ginny. Harry didn't want to imagine what had changed the care-free girl who was best friends with Alice Pupp, who played hid-n-go-seek with first years, who petted butterflies, to the crazy woman who would torture her best-friend and her best friend's family to insanity.

"Oh, Ali is going to love this!" Bella jumped up and raced out the portrait.

Harry stood, wondering what the hell just happened.

He found out 30 minutes later setting in the girls dorm room, dressed in a Slytherin girl's uniform. His hair was done too, They had used a lengthening charm to have his pigment-less hair brushing his shoulder blades; fixing his bangs to hid the scars, but at the same time, accent the marks of survival (really, Harry had no idea how they did it), and then they somehow managed to add glitter, every where.

For some reason, the group of girls they had assimilated, meaning every girl in Slytherin, a handful of Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and a Gryffindor 6th year boy who also happened to be a fashion designer, thought that turning Harry into a sparkling cross-dresser would be the best thing to do.

Not that Harry minded really. Hermione had been lending him clothes since first year. And he had worn a dress to Luna's tea party in the Room of Requirement two years ago. Well, 18 years into the future.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that he looked like a girl without boobs. Apparently a really _hott_ girl, but a girl non-the-less. Well, the skirt did accent his hips, and the high heels made him taller.

But a..._girl._

"There." Alice, who's future son looked so much like her it almost brought tears to his eyes. Eyes that she had just finished make-uping.

"Lily is going to flip." Bella spoke from beside her, glitter bottle in her hand. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Lily?" Harry questioned, wondering if it was the same Lily he dreaded meeting today.

"Oh, I always forget you haven't been around here forever. Lily Evans is a Gryffindor. She's nice and all, but she's, well she's worse than Cissa when it comes to dolling people up. And she dates _Potter." _The sneer at the name Potter was a complete change from the normal happy-go-luck tone Bellatrix normally had.

"James Potter and his gang of marauders are complete bastards. I really don't know what Lily sees in him. I'd understand a little bit if it had been Lupin, I might have understood Pettigrew. Sure, Lupin has no back-bone, and Pettigrew doesn't have much of one either. But at least Lupin is smart and polite, and passive, unlike _Potter_ and _that Black."_ Narcissa finished.

"It's not like he even has much anyway." Alice spoke up. The girls giggled as Harry's face turned red.

"As much as I love to dress up gorgeous boys with fine arses that are just begging for something to be pounding into them, we really need to get to breakfast and show our Sexy Slytherin off." The Gryffindor spoke, smirking along with the rest of the members of the Make-Over Squad at Harry's blushing face that could compete with a Weasley's hair.

* * *

><p>Harry had to say though, the best part of his new wardrobe, had to be the way he felt comfortable in it. Like he had been born to strut around in a skirt and high-heels.<p>

Of course, his drooling shadows of Lucius and Severus was also a perk.

And to think, they hadn't even made it to breakfast yet.

Once the group of 6th and 7th years made it to the Great Hall, they quickly split to their respective tables and groups of people they set with.

* * *

><p>"...and that's Skai Evans, the one with the blue hair. He's a 5th year, he's a Beater for the Ravenclaw team. He's big on Quiddich. That girl next to him is Amelia Bones. They're first cousins. Both Pure-Bloods." Severus arced an eyebrow at Narcissa's constant introductory talking. Honestly, Harry probably wasn't going to remember the 432 names she had just given.<p>

Harry.

Harry was stunning, and unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. He could feel Lucius on the other side of him tense as a 4th year asked Harry to pass the salt. He felt the urge to blast the 4th year with a painful hex.

Oh, they had it bad.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter couldn't move his eyes from the Gryffindor table.<p>

His parents.

They looked so young, and care-free. And Sirius and Remus looked so, _alive_. So alive that it hurt to look, but it hurt to look away. He managed to tare his gaze away to look around the Great Hall.

So many faces of people who were so alive. So care-free.

How few of them would retain that alive-ness.

And just like that, Harry had tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy couldn't take his eyes away from the time-traveler. He was stunning, and Lucius just seemed to be drawn to him.<p>

It was for this reason, that Lucius was the first to see the tears swell up in Harry's eyes. He tensed, looking around for a reason that _his _Harry would be crying. He felt Severus stiffen next to him, having noticed the tears too.

The only thing he could notice was the Marauders across the hall.

Oh, it was so on.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape could barely contain himself through the Order meeting. They were flipping out because Harry Potter was missing. And Severus wasn't going to say anything until he got a chance to talk to Lucius in private.<p>

He gripped his lover's hand tighter under the table.

"I knew we should have had him stay with us over the summer! He could be hurt! Or dead!" Molly Weasley wailed.

"How will we ever find him?" Arthur Weasley spoke, comforting his wife at the same time. Severus wished so very much he and Lucius had the same chance to comfort their lover.

Severus noticed Luna Lovegood set up straighter, but with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry is going to be O.K. He's with people who love him."

The conversations stopped at the 6th years mystical voice. Severus' grip tightened on Lucius'.

"What do you mean?" Mad-Eye demanded gruffly. Luna merely smiled, her gaze slowly sliding to rest on Lucius and Severus for a moment longer before moving on.

"Exactly what I said."

* * *

><p>Lucius was startled as his lover dragged him from the Order and straight to their Hogwarts Quarters.<p>

"Love, slow down, what's happened to get you like this?" Severus didn't respond until they were safely enclosed in the rooms with the wards up.

"I know who Harry is."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look, another chapter. What do you all think of it? I'm getting longer chapters, isn't it amazing? I broke 2,000 words this time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also, thank you TF Angel and Skai Evans! My muses! And PandaCrackers from Youtube! Another of my Muses!**

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

**Also, those who guess, you were entirely right, message me, since some of your pm me buttons are not showing, which you want, an OC or a one-shot.**

**There is some terminology in here that may or may not be understandable with context clues. Message me if you find one you don't understand.**

**Reading this amazing fic, it actually inspired me to right Rise of the Draken_ by _StarLight_Massacre**

**Also, OCs (because I needed the random quiddich player) are dedicated to:**

**Skai Evans**

**Pandacrackers**

**joytiger**

**AlmondWithUnicronHair**

**!QUESTION TO READERS! IMPORTANT!**

**I recently had someone messaging me and asking should Harry, Sev, and Luc be creatures, or one or two of them. I want feedback in messages and reviews.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Harry realized about classes of 1977, was that they were much the same as classes of the future.<p>

The next thing that he realized, was that he was good at school work without the remnants of summer and the threat of a dark lord hanging on his shoulders.

The third thing that he realized, was that his father was a jerk as a teenager.

Harry had know from 5th year that his father and godfather were complete bastards. It was another thing to have them turn their ire on him.

It was his first class of the day, Transfiguration, and already Harry wished it was over.

"Hey, glitter fag! Taken anything up the arse lately!" Sirius called out, the Gryffindors in the class laughing at Harry's quickly-turning-red face. Tears were gathering in Harry's eyes.

"Don't worry Harry. He's just jealous because Lucius turned him down." Narcissa spoke loud enough for the class to hear. Harry could have kissed her.

"It really was pathetic when he came up to me, begging for me to touch him. He even got down on his knees. It must be something he learned from Potter." Lucius responded with an air of nonchalance.

"Oh no, he learned it from his father. Didn't you know, Lucius? His father has to get down on his knees everyday for that alarming creature he calls a wife." Severus spoke from the other side of Harry, having placed himself between the time-traveler and the Marauders.

"Why you-" Sirius Black and James Potter reached for their wands at the same time. Remus Lupin reluctantly pulled his out, followed by a exuberant Peter Pettigrew. The Slytherins responded in fashion, their wands in position in mere milliseconds.

"Jamie, stop, you just got out of detention with Professor Slughorn, you don't need more with Professor McGonnagal." Harry glanced up to see a Gryffindor young woman with red hair, and green eyes sparkling with childhood innocence, placing a hand on a a Gryffindor boy with perpetually messy hair and hazel eyes filled with arrogance.

At that moment, Harry wept inside. The people around him were filled with innocence and life, they were able to pick on each other without though of consequences. They had yet to see the terror of the world around them. And Harry wept for them. For the fact in a few years, their worlds would be turned upside down. Harry wept for the fact most of the people surrounding him would not live to mature, they would break into insanity, they would be locked in Azkaban or insane wards in St. Mungos. They would fight for a cause that their 17 year-old selves abhorred. Harry wept.

But now was not the time for weeping. Potter slowly lowered his wand, slightly.

"Oh look, Lily, you have your wee Bonny whipped!" Jazz Wolfe, a Slytherin Chaser, with shoulder-length wavy hell brown hair and eyes, spoke up, her Scottish lit thick with suppressed laughter. Lily gave a light chuckle. The girls in the 7th year N.E.W.T. Transfiguration found the Scottish girls comments amusing, having to seen the interactions between the fiery red-head and her bully boyfriend.

James Potter didn't find it amusing at all.

Potter immediately raised his wand back up. At this point, other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were joining in the stand-off.

Harry wanted to cry; now knowing how they had wasted their time on this Earth arguing with each other, because the color of tie a talking hat had given them when they were 11. And without realizing it, a single tear slipped from his eyes.

"Oh look, the _fag_ is crying!" Sirius taunted cruelly.

"Did you not get enough cock, _hore?" _James sneered, trying to retain his image. Harry couldn't stop the tears at this point. The immature bullies in front of him, were the very people who would become his father, his godfather, his mentor.

And they were exactly the type of people who Harry wanted to tell his father about, to make them stop hurting him.

But they wouldn't stop.

Harry's heart broke.

* * *

><p>Severus and Lucius didn't know which one of them threw the first spell. They only knew they had to hurt the bastards who dare made <em>their<em> Harry cry. It was terrifying how fast the two Slytherins had fallen hard and possessively for the effeminate time-traveler.

But, it just seemed so right. Like it was meant to be.

"STUPEFY!"

"FURNUNCULUS!"

"RICTERSEMPRA!"

Spells and shouts filled the room.

"Luc, Sev! Get Harry out of her. He needs a calming draught or something. He's in no condition to be in the middle of a Marauder vs. Us battle. You can beat the shit out of Potter and Black later!" Narcissa had made her way over to the viciously dueling pair, managing to catch their attention and direct it to the hyperventilating Harry.

"Harry!" Both young men dashed to _their _Harry, collecting the hyperventilating boy in their arms, quickly attempting to make it out of the crowded classroom-turned-battlefield.

* * *

><p>Harry let the tears caress his cheeks as Luc and Sev held and attempted to comfort him. They had asked him what was wrong.<p>

But Harry couldn't answer. That was one of the rules Albus Dumbledore had laid out. No talking about the future, it could completely break the space-time continuum. No matter how much he wished to sob his entire life story to the younger versions of two of the men who had made his life hell in the future.

Besides, how do you tell a person it hurt to see your future parents act like the bullying bastards who tormented you in the future? And that in the future, the people comforting you will turn out to be some of the bullying bastards?

But Harry heard the bell, signalling a class change, and though it felt wonderful to finally be held, Harry knew he had to straighten up and face the world. He was Harry Bloody Potter-

No, he was Harrison Evana Jamieson.

And no blasted marauder and their bullying was going to stop him from showing 1977 what he was made of.

Besides, he was ruining his mascara.

* * *

><p>"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day." Bella's whine drifted through out the common room. She sighed. It was so...<em>boring.<em> Practically depressing, really. She really needed something to do, since Alice was with _Frank_. God, Merlin, and everybody else forbid if Alice didn't get to be with _ Frank_ 32 hours of the 24 hour day.

"Cissa, I'm _bored.__" _She nudged at her older-by-one-year sister, who was giving Almond "Unicorn" Harith, a 7th year Slytherin with violet (purple) hair and matching eyes, a French manicure. Unicorn simply rolled her eyes before returning her attention to blowing smoke rings around Narcissa as she worked

" _Hermana, desaparacer. Estoy muy ocupado." _Narcissa spoke fluently in Spanish, just one of the many languages she and her sisters had learned at an early age.

_"Perra. Estoy aburrido!" _Bella sulking replied.

"_No, no, mi hermana. Yo soy LA perra." _Narcissa grinned as Bella left with a huff.

Bella scoped the common room out from her position, perched on the back of a sofa. She was looking for the perfect target to take away her boredom. Because, _ apparently_, _Narcissa _was too _narcissistic _to help Bella in her favorite game.

Antagonize the cousin, a.k.a. Go-find-dearest-cousin-Sirius-Black-and-bother-and-bully-the-fuck-out-of-him-until-he-and-his-pathetic-gang-went-away, or, GFDCSBABABTFOOHUHAHPGWA for brochure purposes. It was a constants struggle, but, all good things in life were.

A dash of sparkling managed to make its way into her perihelia vision. She quickly turned her head to find the source.

Ah yes, a perfect set of allies in her GFDCSBABABTFOOHUHAHPGWA mission.

Well, once she was done with Harry they would be.

Bella quickly rubbed the charm on her charm bracelet, the very idea of a quick-communication method originating from a group of muggle-born and half-blood witches in the 1800s, and Bella loved it.

Over the summer, she and her sisters had gotten a whole boat-load of these bracelets to distribute among their friends to keep in touch. Bella quickly whispered her message to the bracelet; she couldn't wait until the troops gathered.

* * *

><p>Harry was squished between Luc and Sev on one of the couches in the common room, they were huddled together to <em> preserve <em>_warmth,_ honestly, Harry just believed they liked to cuddle (which, when comparing the younger versions to the older versions, it was almost a terrifying thought,) but, he let them. They were supposedly teaching Harry some of the theory for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, Harry could teach these two a thing or two about the theory and how it was in practice. Completely different things, but, Harry let the two Slytherins prattle on and on.

Harry felt someone watching him and subconsciously snuggled in deeper between the two taller, bigger, and tougher young men. His eyes darted around, looking for the source of the prickly feeling.

Bella. Oh God, Merlin, Allah, Buddha, Deity above, she had the _look_ in her eyes.

Luc and Sev, Harry noticed belatedly, had stopped talking, and were murmuring, growling, whatever, together while snuggling closer.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. Harry is ours, and he's not going anywhere with you to prance around or get in trouble. You can Black Lion hunt later [a/n: Black Lion in the code name for Bella's GFDCSBABABTFOOHUHAHPGWA mission. Black, because it is Sirius' name, and Lion, because he is a Gryffindor, and there fore, it is an insult in the eyes of many of the Slytherin, the same with Snake for many of the Gryffindors, Beta told me to put this]" Lucius spoke clearly, conscisely, coldly.

Bella merely grinned the same grin that would later become a twisted version on the face of a woman driven mad in a war-torn world.

Once more, Harry felt his heart clench at what would become of the people who treated him better than the Gryffindors of his own time.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Harry was now stripped off all his clothes but the white panties covered with rainbows from a pack of girls underwear a first year had rounded up for him when Narcissa had made him over.<p>

"Now, we are all gathered here to re-make over our dear little Harry. He is already very obviously a bottom, but we need to make him more, _ delectable._ Not that he isn't already, but we need to give him that extra touch. We want him to where we have to put leashes on our very straight boyfriends to keep them from drooling after him. Girls and and Josh (the gay Gryffindor, Harry really thought his name was something else before...) let operation "Fucked Arse Good, Harry's Arse Great" or Fag-Hag for short." Bella spoke.

As the group came at him with tools of torturing (like straighteners, eyebrow pluckers, wax) Harry wished Luc and Sev hadn't been locked out.

Him, why him?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, I just need that input about that important question before I move on.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**chapter dedicated to Skai Evans and AlmondWithUnicornHair**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also, thank you TF Angel and Skai Evans! My muses! And PandaCrackers from Youtube! Another of my Muses!**

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

**Reading this amazing fic, it actually inspired me to write, Rise of the Draken_ by _StarLight_Massacre**

**!Alright! Majority said creatures as Sev and Luc, do not fear Lady Aqualyne, I have an idea as to why they would not have sensed Harry in the future.**

**By the way, when I use the term Fag-Hag, I do not mean it in any derogatory way. I am a Fag-Hag myself (i.e. My bestie Sirius, who is gay, and more than willing to go shopping and guy-rating with me. Guy-rating is this fun game where we go to a place like the Mall or a shopping center, Home Depot, Lowe's, Walmart, and rate guys on their looks.)**

**To the 87 people who have put me on their watch list, how come I only have 40 something reviews. Authors heart reviews, even if its only, "good story." It gives us a feeling inside that people do care about us, that we are worth the words we put down, the endless hours laying awake in insomnia with ideas swirling around. That we too can do something great.**

**So please, join the Review Revolution, and Review an Author today.**

**!WARNING! There is a bit of a lime. You were warned. Also, do you see where this is rated M? And as you can tell, this is slash, guyxguyxguy type. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Operation Fag-Hag was shaping up to be a success. Bella smirked as even straight taken guys followed their leading cocks, drooling after poor Harry. Bella's smirk fell into a pout as she watched one of the droolers met with a stinging hex in the crotch. The boy, Fudge or something, Bella couldn't quite remember, fell to his knees, whimpering in agony.<p>

And it was all Sev and Luc's fault.

Bella pouted deeper, If Luc and Sev weren't constantly around Harry, or constantly hexing any guy who came to close, or continuously touching Harry, be it on the arm, the legs brushing as they set next to each other at the dinner table, brushing hands as things were passed back and forth; the plan might be off to an even better start.

And they were just too damn cute at times for Bella to stomach. Like right now;

Harry stumbled slightly in the 10.16cm (4in) heels that operation Fag-Hag had required him to wear, his garter belt holding up his stockings peeking from under the pleated Slytherin green skirt. That would have been hot and sexy, until both Sev and Luc dropped everything to stop the small cross dresser's fall. And then they fucking cuddled! _CUDDLED!_ _IN PUBLIC!_

It was so cute, Bella might just have threw up a little in her mouth. Really, did they have to act so possessive of Harry? _Honestly_. And _these_ were supposed to be the Ice Princes of Slytherin?

Sometimes, Bella wished she was a Hufflepuff, at least they had a drug cartel sounding name.

* * *

><p>"Severus, wha- how?" Lucius' words were strangled from the emotions welling up in him. Severus squeezed the blonds' hand tighter, never taking his eyes from Lucius silver ones.<p>

"Do we know him?" Lucius then whispered, voicing the question that had plagued his mind. Silver eyes watched as so blue they were black blinked back a single tear. Severus slowly nodded.

"We were bastards to him." Severus' voice was acidic with repressed emotion. Lucius raised his hands to Severus' face, soothing the potions master.

"But he forgave us, even when we didn't know we needed forgiveness. Severus, he loved us, knowing who we would become, knowing the things we would do. Just tell me who he is." Lucius gently kissed Severus' eyelids, silently letting the other man know it was okay to cry. Tears fell from Severus' eyes.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry pressed his lips harder together in attempt to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape.<p>

"We're not going to let you up until you let us carry your stuff."

"And we're definitely not going to let you go to Quiddich try-outs without taking us with you."

Harry couldn't take anymore of the torture. His laughter finally broke free. His Slytherins grinned at him, a facial motion that wouldn't be seen on their older selves.

"O-o-o- S-s-st-stop!" Severus and Lucius immediately stopped their roaming fingers, yet remained pinning Harry to the ground; Severus and Lucius leaned down to nuzzle the younger boy's cheeks. The older two smirked at Harry's gasp.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as two moist sets of lips kissed the outline of his jaw, moving closer and closer to his begging lips; until a set of soft, yet strong lips claimed his mouth, and the other set attacking the pulse point as his neck; licking, and sucking, and biting, marking him and feeling oh so good; and oh God, their hands where everywhere as the lips on his own parted to let a tongue slip out to lick at his own. Then that tongue was inside his own, battling for a dominance that he willingly gave, mapping his mouth. And those lips on his throat were moving lower; and somehow his shirt was gone.

Oh God, so _fucking_ good!

And their hands were everywhere. Caressing him, touching him. And his clothes were gone, and it felt so good. And then those lips where on his chest, nipping and licking and sucking, and Oh God, so _good_ and then they were going lower, and their hands were pinching his nipples and he was moaning and then Oh God! They were attacking his belly button, and one tongue was going in and out, in and out, and the other was marking his inner thighs.

So fucking good!

And then they took mercy on him, and their mouths were on him! He was in their mouths. So fucking _ close_. And then those hands were touching him, and they were pressing into him. And he was cumming and cumming and cumming. And Oh God! They were swallowing it, and then they were kissing him and each other, and they were sharing his seed and then the were cleaning the cum and sweat from him. And they were dressing him in a t-shirt of theirs, and boxers of theirs, and then there were caressing his hair. And Harry felt so peaceful, so warm, so good, so safe, so protected, so loved, but so tired.

"Sleep, love." They whispered in his ear, and Harry felt so loved and safe, and so tired. And he fell asleep with their arms wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was secluded in a lonely corner in the library, wiping a few stray tears from her eye. Harry had been gone for a week. Nobody knew where he was. And Hermione felt so lonely with Ron in detention for beating the shit out of Justin Finch-Finchely and Cormack McLaggen for saying cruel things about Harry. So she went where she always did when she felt lonely.<p>

The year-book section of the Hogwarts library.

Hermione was one of those students who had to put a background, and life to their teacher, something beyond what they taught in a classroom. She had discovered many things about her professors. Madam Pomphrey had been a been in the American WAC (Women's Air Corp) during WWII, and when her plane was shot down, she became a nurse on the front lines. Professor Flitwick was originally from Spain, and was a member of the Spanish Drawven Royal Court. Professor Sinestra and Madam Pince had both served as Civil Rights Activists in the United States of America. Professor McGonnagal had served as a Nurse during WWI. Headmaster Dumbledore had married King Arthur's Mage.

So many things that she had never know about her Professors, but all was accessible in this lonely corner. Hermione pulled out the parchment where she had listed each professor, their house, and their graduating class in order from oldest to youngest. She had finally reached the last name on her list.

Severus T. Snape, Slytherin, 1977.

Hermione gave a small, sad smile. Harry would have loved to be here for looking through the year book and other books pertaining the class of '77. She softly summoned the books. There were more than the other years, but, it was to be expected.

She flipped through the yearbook, startled to see all the faces so care free and happy. She laughed at herself. Of course their faces would be care-free and happy, they aren't dead yet in here. Really, she had been spending to much time thinking about Harry's always stressed, worried face, and emerald eyes filled with the knowledge of life seeming as long as Dumbledore's. Her own face was usually as carefree and open as those in the pictures. She gave a sad smile when she came to the Gryffindor pages. There was Neville's parents, laughing and smiling, and alive, and untouched by the evils of the world. And there was Harry's parents, and the Marauders. So many people. She really looked, pausing when she came to a picture of an obviously younger Bellatrix Black, with her arm slung over the shoulders of Neville's Mum. The two girls sported grins and waving. And then she reached the Couples pages, not even expecting for one moment her potions professor to have a place in the romance filled section.

But she was wrong.

Under the title that deemed them "Most Romantic" was Severus T. Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and a smaller boy, with huge emerald eyes, white hair that was messy in a 'just-shagged' way, and the sweetest grin on his face as he and the other two in the photo shared soft kisses occasionally, cuddled, and sometimes waved at her.

Hermione was intrigued, who was the person in the picture? Could he be the reason Professor Snape was such a bastard?

Hermione's tears were long gone by now, and her mind was racing. She just had to find out who the boy in the photo was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not much, but, this did have a lime in it. <strong>**I am a virgin, so, when I write scenes like these I always let my cousin read over them. I sent this to him and he sent it back to me, say, "You know, for someone who is a virgin and hasn't done anything, you sure do write like you have."**

**So, review, tell me what you think, and send me ideas as to what creatures Sev and Luc should be, you can make up your own type of creature!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

**!Alright! Majority said creatures as Sev and Luc, and special thanks to Joytiger and her wonderful idea for the creature that Sev and Luc should be, and the development of said creature, and all the other wonderful ideas that she has gifted me!**

**Also, I use Italian in this chapter, I used Spanish two before.**

**And, I noticed that I screwed up the years. Harry would have left 1996, not 1997, and landed in 1976, not 1977, for it to be the graduating class of 1977. So, Harry left 1996, and landed in 1976.**

**Also, Dr. Seuss owns the name of the creatures Luna pipes off.**

**Draken comes from StarLight Massacre and her story The Rise of the Drackens**

**!Warning! A tad bit of a lime.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke feeling very safe, very warm, very happy, and very loved.<p>

Harry snuggled into the arms and chests that cocooned him. It took him a moment to emerge from that fuzzy in-between feeling one gets when the first wake. And when he did, Harry did three things.

Blushed a deep red that envied the Weasley hair a the memory of what Luc and Sev did to him the night before,

Fought down a morning hard-on at those very same memories that caused the blush,

and screamed.

For Harry had just realized that it was not only two naked chests and two pairs of arms cocooning him, but also two sets of wings, one white set, and one set black. _Angel_ wings.

Harry's scream lasted for maybe moment before the two owners of said wings were awake, with their glances darting around the rooms, letting out a human growl (A/N: animal growls and human growls do sound differently.) When no danger was perceived, the two turned towards Harry, their gazes bright with concern, and an emotion that Harry had never seen directed at him. He had seen it directed to his godfather from Remus of the 1997 variety, he had seen it when Victor Krum looked at Hermione. Hell, he had even seen it when Draco Malfoy looked at that last chocolate frog when Harry had glanced at him a few Halloweens ago. But never in his life had he ever seen this look directed at him.

Possessiveness.

Harry tried to take calming breaths, but the fact that both Sev and Luc were holding him close with their wings wrapped around the three of them, shielding them from the world, and were asking him what was wrongs, and stroking his arms, and whispering comforting words to him, made that calming technique very hard.

And then Harry just had to touch the feathered wings.

Harry reached out, wide-eyed and amazed, gently touching the black wings, earning himself a groan from Lucius who thrust his hips against Harry. Harry quickly withdrew his hand, startled.

"Shh, mia bella, there is nothing to fear." Severus quickly and softly whispered to Harry, stroking the younger one's white hair. Lucius took a few shuddering breaths, his forehead resting against Harry.

"He is correct, mio compagno, mio amore. There is nothing to fear. We are here." Lucius murmured into Harry's ear, his thumbs rubbing circles on Harry's hip where they held him.

"W-what are you?" It was almost just an exhalation of breath from Harry's lips, but both understood what the youngest of the three was trying to ask. The two winged men nuzzled Harry, placing gentle kisses on his jawline and neck before answering.

"We are Angels, and you are our chosen mate."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat pouring over books, desperate to find any mention of the boy in the picture. It shouldn't be hard. How many cross-dressing, white-haired Slytherins involved with the Malfoy heir in a threesome who graduated in 1977 could there be? Only one, so why couldn't she find mention of the boy in any of the other yearbooks?<p>

Hermione sighed in frustration, she would have to go ask people who were at school with Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy who the boy could be. Obviously she couldn't ask Professor Snape, because it probably was a touchy subject for him, nor Mr. Malfoy for the same reason. She couldn't ask over half of their graduating class, because they were either dead, Death Eaters, in insane wards, lying bastards in the Ministry, or in Azkaban.

Which left her with little people to chose from. She didn't want to ask Remus or Sirius, one because they were to worried about Harry, and two, they never got along with Professor Snape when they were in school. She really didn't want to ask Tonks, not that it was guaranteed she'd have known them, seeing as she was only a second year and in a entirely different house.

She continued flipping through the photo album while think on who she could question. And then she reached the Quiddich pages.

Under the title of Gryffindor Quiddich Team 1976-1977, was 6th year Billius "Bill" Weasley.

Hermione knew who she was going to question.

* * *

><p>Bill dragged himself to the guest room Dumbledore had provided for him while he stayed at Hogwarts to help work on warding the school in light of Harry's disappearance. He was exhausted and worried about Harry.<p>

And the Slytherin Studs as they had been nicknamed in school, Severus and Lucius, yeah, he was worried for them too.

But he was exhausted and the couch looked so inviting right now.

And damn it, there would be time to worry in the morning about Harry, though he would worry about the kid even if he slept, and about the Slytherin Studs. What were they, 37? 38? Either way, they were getting to that important mark in Wizards long, very long, life, and even the air around them had been filled with the sadness and pain of losing what's-his-face that they were attached at the hip to during 7th year.

And sweet Mary and Joseph, the couch felt so damn comfortable.

Bill was awoke by somebody pounding at his door. He grumbled words that would make a sailor blush as he made his way over to the door, fully prepared to fling the door open and berate the fool who dare disturb him when he only had 5 hours sleep.

So he flung the door open, and the words that he prepared to attack with got caught in his throat as his sleep filled eyes took in the sight of his youngest brother's friend, and fiancee of the one and only Victor Krum.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what the hell are you doing up at 6 in the God damn morning?" He grumbled before opening his door wider to let the young woman in.

She swept past him, a book clutched to her chest, with an air of unsustainable curiosity about her. His manners finally caught up with him as he watched her stand slightly tapping her foot in the setting room.

"Oh, umm, take a seat and I'll get us some tea." He waved his wand, sending his haphazardly thrown robes to the bed room, and the scattered papers into neat piles which filled themselves away in a portable filling cabinet, and the couch to deform from it's just-slept-on look. The 7th year gave her thanks before setting and placing the book on the coffee table and flipping it open to a certain page.

Bill returned not five minutes later with a tray of steaming tea, allowing the independent, and more awake than him girl to fix her own cup. He himself took a large swallow of his highly caffeinated coffee.

"So, what brings you here?" Bill questioned once he could function without snarling or falling face-first asleep into his coffee mug. Hermione placed her cup down gently on the saucer, and picked up the open book.

Bill looked over, noticing it was the year book for the graduating class before him.

"I have always been fascinated by discovering the personal life and history of all my professors. Recently, I was able to start researching Professor Snape. I discovered this picture. And I want to know who it is." The girl pointed to a picture with three Slytherins of whom Bill was very familiar with.

Bill gave a sad, reminiscent sigh.

"I can't really tell you much, Kingsley, you know Shacklebolt, can tell you more, he shared a dorm with all three of them. But I can tell you that his name was Harrison Jamieson, and he showed up as a 7th year during my 6th year. He was a Slytherin, he cross dressed, and he was never seen without Lucius and Severus. He was an good kid, looking back, but back then I didn't see that. He was really nice, no matter who you were, and he used to make sure all the first, second, and third years were eating balanced meals, and brushed their teeth, and went to bed on time. Back then most of us Gryffindors thought he was being an overbearing freak, but, now I realize that he was just taking on a responsibility that most of us didn't see, and the teachers were too busy or too lazy to take on. He was making sure that all those little kids knew that even though they were away from home for the first time, that they would still be taken care off, and that the're was still boundaries and rules." Bill paused, a reminiscent smile caressing his face.

"I remember one time a first year had a nightmare and was sobbing and crying his eyes out, and one of the other first years called a house-elf, and the house-elf took one look at the crying kid, while the rest of us Gryffindors were flipping out wondering what they hell we were supposed to do, and then house-elf popped back in with Jamieson who immediately scooped the kid in his arms and comforted him, all the while comforting the other little kids too. He then shot all of us older guys this murderous glare and pointed out to the hallway. It was like obeying Mum, you just did it, cuz you knew if you didn't, she'd make sure you never disobeyed her again. It was like Jamieson was suddenly my Mum. So we all scampered into the hall, and seemed frozen while he remained in the room with the little first years and when he came out, you could see that a few of the beds were pushed together and the little first years were all in that bed and were fast asleep." Bill gave a chuckle as he continued with his tale.

"So there we all were, most of us close to 183cm (~6') and we were all terrified about what that 157cm (~5'2") tall cross-dresser who was wearing a t-shirt that belonged to one of his boyfriends, and a pair of lacy girl's underwear, and a pair of socks that had little snitches all over them, was going to do to us. Hell, even James and Sirius were scared enough to not move from the hallway." Bill gave another chuckle.

Hermione was enthralled, she couldn't let Bill stop there!

"What did he do to you guys?"

"He put a one-way silencing charm on the first year's dorm, you know the one's that parents use to be able to hear them, but not let the noise of the house disrupt their kids while they sleep? Then he turned to us and raised an eye brow, with his arms crossed on his chest. For some reason, we all felt like we should apologize, and so we started yammering out apologies. Jamieson just raised his hand and looked each and every one of in the eye before starting in on us. He basically berated us for not looking out for the little kids, that didn't we know how to give a child a hug? And, why the hell did we all stand there while the kid sobbed, that if we weren't going to help the kid, then we should go get a person who would. And that he was very disappointed in us for not being the role models that those children needed, and that the next time any one of us thought it funny to pick on kids younger than ourselves so much that it caused the kid to have nightmares, or, damn it, picking on the kid at all, our will had better be written and approved by a lawyer, because, so help us, we weren't going to get another chance." Bill laughed again.

"And then he sent us to our rooms and grounded us for a week. And you know what, we actually listened, even the Marauders did. You know, he reminds me of Harry, in the way he can say something, and everybody listens. Not that Harry ever used that to his advantage, well, Jamieson really didn't either. They're really a lot alike, which might be why Snape was such a bastard to Harry." Bill trailed off, something clicking in his mind.

The red-headed wizard looked at the 7th year witch seated across from him, contemplating his story. She was going to take the little information he had given her, and she was going to run with, Bill just knew she would.

And, Bill wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood curtsied to the knights as she ambled along the fourth floor in the direction of the clock tower. She was humming a tune only she knew as she conversed occasionally with the castle.<p>

The odd girl wandered around a corner, spotting two people who looked as if they could use a hug.

"Hello Professor Snape, hello Mr. Malfoy. Isn't it lovely today? The swanney-swams are flying today."

The two men looked up from where they were standing huddled by the window they visited every year.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lovegood." Professor Snape responded, Mr. Malfoy nodded his greetings.

Luna gave a dreamy smile to both men, before continuing to amble along. She stopped when she had passed the men.

"Don't worry, Harry doesn't give away his heart very easily." And with that being said, she continued on, disappearing along a secluded passage; leaving the two men staring after her in masked wonderment.

* * *

><p>"Angels?" Harry questioned from the cocoon of naked chests, limbs, and wings that encased him on the bed. The two nodded, once more placing gentle kisses and licks along his jaw line.<p>

Harry attempted to imagine the adult versions of his...boyfriends? or mates as the had called him? with wings. It was a very nice image in his mind, one that was quickly causing blood to move south, not to mention what those sinful mouths were doing. He pushed the thoughts away. He needed to concentrate, damn it! This was important!

"Yes-_kiss-_we-_lick_-are-_kiss_-Angels-_long __lick_" Luc spoke, his hands that had been on Harry's hips, moving towards his prize.

Harry could barely think straight, he barely caught the words Sev whispered in his ear as the man's delightful tongue paused slightly in it's attempts to molest Harry's ear.

"And you are our mate. And-" Sev paused to suck on Harry's earlobe as one hand trailed up Harry's stomach towards the pebbled peaks that tasted oh-so wonderful.

"_We won't let anyone else have __you_."

And, _my __God_, his cloths were gone and their hands were everywhere, and it was even better than the night before! And then those sinful mouths were trying to suck his soul out through his cock and mouth.

OH Merlin! There was a finger inside him, going in and out, in and out and it felt so _good._

And then the pleasure stopped drawing a whimper from Harry.

The curtains surrounding the bed where their winged cocoon set were flung open and a voice penetrated his lust filled daze. Harry suddenly found himself sheltered in a white wing, pressed against Sev's chest, as Luc, black wings shielding both Harry and Sev from view spoke regally, with a slight hint of a snarl.

"Go away." Harry heard a sigh.

"Honestly Luc, I would, but I really don't think you want me knowing what your little mate sounds like when he's in ecstasy, and we have quiddich try-outs in an hour. We all know it'll take you that long to get ready." The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt drifted into Harry's ears.

"Fine, we shall be there, now go, and don't interrupt us again, Draken, just as Subs are cherished with your kind, Submissives are even more divine and precious in ours." Lucius sneered out.

Kingsley gave a bark of laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of bothering you three again."

* * *

><p><strong>Okie-dokie, another chapter down. Umm ideas would be great, currently, as you can see, I'm working on developing our boy's romance.<strong>

**I was asked what month it is. It's October, and the first Quiddich game is in November.**

**My God, another chapter so close to the last one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**Chapter dedicated to Joytiger, with her wondrous ideas.. **

**By the way, it is official. This shall be a threesome. Because somebody messaged me wanting this to a threesome. So it shall be.**

**!Alright! Majority said creatures as Sev and Luc, and special thanks to Joytiger and her wonderful idea for the creature that Sev and Luc should be, and the development of said creature, and all the other wonderful ideas that she has gifted me!**

**OH MY FRIK PEOPLE! 53 Reviews, 93 Alerts, 2C2s and 52 Favs! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thanks to Ichigo Mirai , our 50th reviewer!**

****WARNING** This chapter contains illusion to sex, the boyxboyxboy kind. If you are to immature for this, or wish not to read (such as at work, school, public place) for fear of getting in trouble, or if it suddenly hit you that this is about a all-male threesome, then please, by all means, click the back arrow, located in the top left hand corner of you internet screen.**

**By the way, I use Italian...because I have a fetish for sexy men speaking Italian. And I use Greek.**

* * *

><p>Hermione paced around her room. Harrison Evana Jameison.<p>

Finding out his middle name had been a very lucky find. It had been scribbled in a 7th year Potions book that she had had to borrow during N.E.W.T.S. potions because their current book didn't have the correct information for the potion they were to brew 2 days ago.

The potions book had looked much the same as the others that lined the shelf, ready to be used, except it was a bit more...loved. (a/n: looked like shit) And Hermione just had to take it because it reminded her of Harry and the time when they were 11 and they had to have partners in DADA, and Harry had been so startled to see her setting down next to him willingly, and whispered to her that nobody _ever_ wanted to partner with him, and that when they played team sports in gym, he had _ always_ been the last one picked. So Hermione just had to borrow that book.

And she was so happy she had.

It was the property of The Half-Blood Prince. And underneath that spiky hand writing, were two others, making comments that suggest the owner's of the three hand writing been lovers.

And then she found those tearful words that had her needing to figure things out:

_'Our dearest love,_

_We know that you may never read this,_

_yet no matter how long or how far you have gone away,_

_our hearts for you, always the same_

_Mia bella,_

_Mio prezioso,_

_Mio cuore,_

_Mia anima,_

_Nostro amore,_

_Nostro compagno,_

_We weep, until you may return to us,_

_Our love, Harrison Evana Jamieson,_

_Please, darling, come home._

Hermione felt as if she was invading private moments by reading these obviously treasured words, but she couldn't put it down. Not only was the book filled with helpful potions tips, as such, satisfying her thirst for knowledge; it touched her heart and soul.

Yes, Hermione Jean Granger was a romantic. And she had stumbled across a mystery filled with romance, and nothing was going to stop her until she made sure these star-crossed lovers met a fate better than that of Romeo's and Juliet's. She would stop at nothing until the three were together in their fairy tale happy ending.

And damn it, she was going to make sure there was nothing anybody could do to tear them apart from each other again.

It was time to call in reinforcements.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be in the air again.<p>

No, it felt better than good.

It was the best feeling in the world (though it would be the second best if Sev and Luc had anything to say about that)

"Alright, Noobs! Listen up! We're going to begin try-outs for the Seekers! I swear- NIMBUS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE- I swear if anybody fucks up because of stupid shit, I'm feeding you to one of the ground's keeper's pets! NIMBUS! IT IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TRYING TO MAKE A BETTER BROOM!" Harry sighed as Captain Tristan Flint, who would later father Marcus Flint, berated a nerdy looking 4th year. This was the great Brian Nimbus, inventor of the Nimbus broom? He was too little and sweet to be that tatoo'd man who was 190.5cm (6'3") and smoked cigarettes. Harry felt the need to mother the child, to make sure he ate all his vegetables and to not forget to wash behind his ears.

Harry had been thinking a lot about mothering people. Hell, he had began to make sure every single 1st-3rd year in Hogwarts ate balanced meals, brushed their teeth, wore clean cloths, went to bed on time, wore a jacket outside. Sev and Luc had smirked at him the first few days, and then just let their smirks disappear, even going as far to help him make sure every one of the kids was eating right, and so on.

He had started this maternal thinking when Regulus Black sauntered into the Slytherin common room and told everybody the good news;

His dashing boyfriend was pregnant with the heir of Prewit family, the filthy rich in-laws of the Weasley family, the Prewit family Gryffindor through-and-through. Harry knew that had a Gryffindor spouted off that the significant other was pregnant with the heir of a 'Slytherin' family in his day, then their would be hell to pay. Instead, there had been congratulations all around, and celebration for the fact that a new life had been formed.

And then Harry connected pieces. Boyfriend. Pregnant. This led him to dashing to his men and questioning them about mpreg.

It was nice to know that Harry's body had the magic required to develop the womb to a organ safe for a baby to develop in, unlike magic-less men who merely had the undeveloped womb floating around.

But then, after Harry had been completely disturbed by the biology of it all, he started imagining the baby bump.

And then he imagined what it would be like to be called Mummy, and carrying Luc's and Sev's children.

"SEEKERS! SNITCH RELEASE IN 5! 4! 3! 2! NOW!" Harry was off, circling the pitch. The broom was slower than any broom he had ridden on before. Yet, with his coaxing and praise, it still flew faster than any broom that dare challenge his on the pitch.

The rush of feeling the snitch in his hand never got old, not even on the 23rd time during try-outs.

"Alright! Obviously, Jamieson is our seeker. Since none of the rest of you dunderheads can catch a snitch!" Harry was gathered with the rest of those who tried out around Captain Flint.

It was terrifying, how much Oliver Wood and Tristan Flint sounded alike when ranting.

When Captain Flint finally released them, Harry was the proud owner of Slytherin Quiddich Robes, and wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep.

Maybe even sleep squished between his two Angels.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed. Operation Fag-Hag was NOT going according to plan. There was no way in hell that Remus Lupin was going to get close to Harry, have a passion filled affair, all the while, destroying her dear cousin's heart, confidence, and reputation.<p>

All because Luc and Sec had to be so friggen cuddly and possessive.

And then Reg and his boyfriend were now an item, a family item with their little one on the way, so she couldn't use Regulus in the plan either.

Her hair was a mess from where the marauders had pranked her, and her uniform was sticky from the prank she pulled on them.

And Alice couldn't shut up about _ Frank_. God forbid they talk about something other than _Frank._

All in all, Bella was having a bad day.

* * *

><p>Sev looked down at the naked, sleeping, Harry. He felt the Slytherin mask slipping along with his Occlumancy shields, at the sight of his beautiful mate.<p>

Sev took a deep breath of Harry's scent, memorizing it for future reference. Harry smelled like flowing streams, gentle breezes, and mountain forests. Sev reached out a hand, tracing porcelain features, etching them into his memory.

Sev sighed silently. They had yet to finish what they had started, before Shacklebolt had so rudely interrupted them, though he and Luc had given Harry a massage after Quiddich try-outs that had quickly turned to them wanking Harry. Just the memory of the way Harry writhed underneath them, the sounds he made, the way their submissive tasted, had blood pooling in his groin.

Sev let out a small groan, knowing he and his hand were about to become the best of friends. again.

All thoughts of becoming best friends with his hand were thrown out the window and into the ocean at the sound of somebody battling nightmares.

Harry.

Sev was pulling Harry into his arms, wings unfurled and cocooning them in seconds.

"Mia bella, please, mio sentire, please wake. Ti amo, Non lascerò nulla fatto male. Harry, Harry, Harry. Non lascerò nulla fatto male." Sev felt arms and wings wrap around himself and _ their_ Harry.

"Nostri preziosi, ma si un sogno." Luc caressed Harry's arms in an attempt to wake him.

Sev knew not how long they had set like so, until Harry had opened his precious eyes that were filled with tears.

"Dead. All dead." Harry whispered brokenly.

Sev and Luc looked at each other, silently communicating their pain for their Harry.

"Please, don't leave me." Harry whispered, clutching at their arms.

"Noi non vi abbandonerà mai." Luc whispered, unwilling to break the quiet that seeped throughout the room.

"Stay?" Harry questioned, huddling closer, but seeming to curl away. Sev's heart broke at the sight, his response forming before his voice broke from repressed emotions of sorrow for his mate.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a jolt, in the process pushing Lucius arm off of his waist. Today was their anniversary. Today was the day that they had marked Harry as <em>theirs <em>those 20 years ago.

Harry had won the Quiddich game, the first win for Slytherin in a long time. Hogwarts greatest seeker, the seeker that Victor Krum had attempted to model himself after. The seeker that people compared Harry Potter too.

The seeker who had writhed in Luc's, his, and Harry's bed not an hour after the game.

Harry had almost been killed by a bludger, and the Angels could not let him go without making sure he was okay. That he was _theirs._

Oh God! The sounds Harry made, even as they did nothing but kiss. They way Harry's body arced into their own, they way he pushed back against them as they prepared him, the way his whimpered when their cocks were removed from his sinful mouth. The taste of his virgin rosebud, the way he moaned their names as they pounded into him together. They way he screamed in ecstasy as the bit into the junctions where his shoulders met his neck. The way he shuddered and moaned and became hard for them when they caressed where they had marked him. The way came so hard he fell into unconsciousness. The way his sighed in contentment as they curled together on the bed, the way he snuggled into them as their wings cocooned them.

They way both he and Luc whispered "I love you's."

The way Harry had responded softly. "I love you both too."

* * *

><p>Deep in the castle, very few still venture, there is a room.<p>

A room lined with book shelves, deep reds, a grey floor as smooth as a ballroom floor, candles, and silence.

The silence is soon broken by light footsteps, and one by one, 7 figures, dressed in white cloaks and robes, slipped into the room.

A figure, her robe and cloak adorned with with Greek symbols, made with red silk thread, stood at the opening of the half-circle the six others formed, a bundle of wheat grains held in her arms.

One of the other six, her robe sporting less Greek symbols than the first yet more symbols than the others, hers made of orange satin thread, drew upon the ground with precise care, the outline of an alter.

The first woman gently placed the wheat-grains upon the drawing as the second figure moved back into the formation.

The first woman raised her hands skyward, speaking in a soft, articulate, tongue.

"Μεγάλη Μητέρα της αγάπης" The other women followed her lead, raising their hands.

"Ζητάμε την ευλογία σας, Ζητάμε τη βοήθειά σας. Αφήστε αυτή τη θυσία σας εξυπηρετήσουμε" The chant died softly on the lips softly, as the leader lit the sacrifice.

"Daughters of the great Aphrodite, sisters, I have called us together to find the missing heart of one who misses it dearly." The leader spoke. The sound of gasps filled the air.

"May Aphrodite guide our search." It seemed to be the signal for each of the women to remove their cloaks and place them on the ground.

Hermione Granger, the leader, motioned for the others to take their places on the throw pillows stationed on the floor.

"Welcome, Catie Hooch*, our newest member of the Sisterhood. Welcome, Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor. Welcome, Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff. Welcome, Susan Bones of Ravenclaw. Welcome, Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. Welcome, Jazz Wolfe Jr** of Slytherin. The Sisterhood Pact:" Hermione spoke, her voice airy, silently motioning the others to join hands.

"Ας ενταχθεί ως αδελφές υπό το πρίσμα της Μεγάλης Μητέρας Αφροδίτης μας. Ας άνθρωπος δεν καταστρέφει τις καρδιές μας. Ας φέρουμε αγάπη σε όσους την έχουν χάσει. Αυτός είναι ο τρόπος της αδελφότητας."

A soft light flowed between the grasped hands of the women as the Pact was spoken.

"Sister Hermione, who is this one who has the missing heart?" Pansy Parkinson, her robes signifying her as the one who drew the alter, questioned when the light disappeared and they dropped hands.

"The one who calls upon the power of Apollo, god of medicine, and Dilitiro***, god of poison" The girls surrounding Hermione gasped.

"May Aphrodite guide our hands in the search. May Athena strike down the foes that stand obstacle."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a slightly sore bottom and lower back.<p>

But, a good sore.

Harry stretched, noticing that his lovers, Angels, _ mates_ were not in bed. Harry began to panic until the sound of the shower running, and the sound of Sev snarling at Luc to "hurry the hell up, some people have to pee!" He gave a soft smile. It was so wonderful to be loved.

And if that was how he was going to be rewarded for winning Quiddich games, then, damn it, he was going to win every single game he played from now on. He giggled.

"JAMIESON! PLEASE DO NOT GIGGLE SO LOUD! THE REST OF US WOULD LIKE TO FORGET WHAT YOU ALL SOUNDED LIKE LAST NIGHT!" Harry immediately turned red at the muffled sound Avery Nott's voice from where the sandy blond man had his face buried under a pillow.

"Aww, Av, your just jealous!" Harry blushed even harder at the sound of Kingsley.

It wasn't his fault he was so happy, or had been so loud last night. It had been his first time, and Harry was so very happy to be able to give the two young men who were his mates, and when the were older, constantly saving his life, something that he had held onto so diligently the person, or in this case persons, to whom Harry could trust his body, his life, his heat, his very soul too; his virginity.

And since they had entered him at the same time, the both had that cherished gift.

"And your all immature dunderheads. Leave my mate alone." the sound of Luc cut through Kingsley's laughter, and Avery's mumbled and slurred complaints.

Harry peaked from behind the enlarged bed's curtains to see his top dominant wearing only a towel around his waist, water dripping down his chest with the manly chest hair Harry had almost cummed from touching. Sev appeared moments later wearing nothing but boxers, the love-bites Luc had made sure he had last night adorning his skin like badges of honor.

Harry's blush deepened and his cock stirred. Maybe this gift of two, not one, but two, sexy as hell, wonderful, loving men, not boys, men, was Fate's way of trying to make up for the shit Harry had experienced in his life before time-travelling.

Really, Harry didn't know and didn't care; as long as these two Adonises stayed his.

"Fucking Draken, Fucking Angels, Fucking Submissives, Fucking pillows, fucking sun..." Kingsley's laughter started again as Avery cursed anything and everything that could possibly be related to the traumatizing sounds of three men going at it hot and heavy less than four feet from him.

"Well, at least were not fucking you." Luc relied with a raised eye-brow. Avery groaned in mental anguish.

"It really isn't our fault that you haven't hit puberty to be able to understand having a mate such as Harry moaning and screaming your name in ecstasy is the best damn feeling in the world." Sev commented.

Harry smiled when his mates joined him back in bed. Smiling wider as the carried him in their arms, their wings hiding his nakedness from his dorm mates, to the shower. He felt as if is heart would burst as his men worshiped his body as the cleaned it, and gently put a cream on all his aches. He swore that he would explode with happiness as the two men made love to with their tongues to the bite marks that claimed him as their own.

It felt so good to be loved.

* * *

><p>Pansy darted down deserted hallways, careful not to let the quiddich magazine, with an article about Harrison Evana Jamieson, that she clutched to her bosom become ruined.<p>

She was on a mission for Aphrodite in the name of Cupid.

She rounded a corner, slamming into something, landing flat on her ass.

"Pansy?" She looked up, spotting Draco.

"Oh, Draco, lovely seeing you. This must be how you meet all the girls, stopping in the middle of the corridor." Draco smirked at his best friend from childhood days, bending down close so he could poke her in the nose and tell her to stop being so whiny.

Pansy could only gape as her hazel eyes met the green eyes of Draco.

Draco had the exact same eyes as Harrison Evana Jamieson.

She had to tell the sisterhood.

* * *

><p><strong>* The little girl with Lukemia (R.I.P.) whom J.K. Rowling read one of the unfinished Harry Potter books to, and dedicated a character to. Please, look her up.<strong>

****Dedicated to Joytiger, yes, her character plays a minor OC in the past, and shall now also play in the present as the past characters kid.**

***** Yeah, there is no Greek god of Poison that I could find, so, I translated poison into Greek and then took the phonetic spelling. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Clock Tower**

**snarryislife**

**co-authored by Joytiger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**Chapter dedicated to Joytiger, with her wondrous ideas..**

**I AM IN ECSTASY! MY READERS LOVE ME! ^^ *swoon***

**We have officially reached 100 ALERTS!**

**By the way, I use Italian...because I have a fetish for sexy men speaking Italian.**

**Also, the names of the Sisterhood members, when they are communicating in the ritual like style they are, is their name, translated to Greek, and then spelled Phonetically. Really, you can guess which girl they are.**

**Sigh, I forgot to add the translations...so, everything Luc and Sev are saying is basically lovers stuff (i.e. My love, my beautiful, my precious, ect.) During the nightmare, they tell Harry it is but a dream, and that they will never let anything hurt him, and they will never leave. I got asked why they speak Italian. Angels are play a predominate role in classical art, especially classical Italian art, so, through magic, Italian is in their blood.**

**The Sisterhood stuff: Sacrifice speech: "Great Mother of love, we ask your blessing, we seek your help. Let this sacrifice be to your service."**

**Sisterhood pact: "Let us join as sisters in the light of our Great Mother Aphrodite. Let no man destroy our us bring love to those who have lost. This is the way of Sisterhood."**

**Also, someone asked, "When the hell did Draco get green eyes?" Answer: In my fanfiction, he was born with them.**

**I love you all, no matter if you find something wrong, and, as long as you say it nicely, I will try my hardest to appease you, unless it is to the detriment of my plot, character development, or just not possible at this moment in time. Not that your reviews have been mean, just thought I should get this out in case you don't review because your scared I'll get mad if you mention a mistake of mine.**

**I cherish your oppinions.**

**Also, since, I'm not positive if people read my authors alert (if you guys don't I might stop putting them in here) and if you do, because of the valuable information found here, please, review with your opinion of the story, and the phrase, "Snufflelumpagus"**

* * *

><p>Draco was crouched in a corner of a secluded room, hidden under his invisibility cloak, the smell of burnt offering wafting through the air.<p>

"Two hearts beat for their lost part," the murmur arose from one of the white robed figures, the one with a bunch of red Greek symbols.

Where the hell was Pansy, and who the hell were these people!

"Sister Pansés, runner of Cupid. Clues have Aphrodite granted you. Speak these, my sister."

"High Sister Ermióni, messenger of Aphrodite. Clues have been granted to the runner of Cupid. Aphrodite hath granted the runner of Cupid, documentation of the hearts' missing part."

Draco scooted farther back. What the hell were they doing!

"And Eyes, eyes the shade of green, they doth share."

"Who, Runner of Cupid, who shares the eyes so green, gifted by the gods to Harrison Evana Jamieson?" Another figure, this one with only one symbol, done in orange cotton thread, spoke.

"Sister Lýkos [a/n: Jazzy Wolfe] who shares the eyes so green, gifted by the gods? The one with hair so pale gifted by the gods."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco took that moment to take off. What the hell did these creeps think they were doing.

* * *

><p>Severus and Lucius were taking a moment to bask in each other's warmth as thy snuggled on the couch, wings unfurled.<p>

"FATHER! DAD! FATHER! DAD!" The two men sighed. Draco came barging into their sitting room, silvery-grey wings unfurled. Their son stood panting for a moment, attempting to speak.

"Crazy chicks *breath* eyes, *breath* Aph-"

"Dray, breath, your Dad and I do not want you to choke." Lucius spoke softly to their only child.

"Now, deep breaths, that's a boy. Now, tell your father and I, what happened, slowly, enunciate." Severus spoke, rubbing their son's back as the boy caught his breath.

"I was-Pansy-Pansy ran into me earlier and seemed a little odd, so I followed her using Mum's invisibility cloak, and map. She lead me to a part of the school that I had never seen before, and wasn't really much more than vague outlines on the map, and then she just, disappeared. But 7, women, I assume, cloaked in white robes with their hoods up, came into the room. One of them, the leader I guess, she had a bunch of Greek Symbols on her robes with red silk thread, well she had this huge bundle of some sort of grain, and a baby calf. Then another one of the figures stepped up, her robes got less symbols than the leader, but more than the others, and hers were done in orange satin, they were all chanting in Greek or Latin or something as she drew an alter on the ground, and I swear, it was either lip stick or blood. Then the leader comes up, places the calf and grain on the picture, raises a ceremonial knife, she still chanting, kills the calf, and then lights the grain and the calf's body on fire, still chanting up a storm." Here Draco paused to let the information sink into his parent's heads.

"Merlin, I thought ritual practice involving living sacrifice had been banned from Hogwarts since before WWI!" Lucius spoke, his grip tightening on Severus. Severus nodded, a contemplative look on his face.

"Was there any sort of name you recognized?" Draco's Dad questioned, the contemplative look still there.

"When they started talking, they referred to each other strangely. 'Runner of Cupid,' 'Daughter of Aphrodite,' 'High Sister.'" Here Draco paused at his Dad's I-figured-something-out look.

"Ah, the Sisterhood of Aphrodite, goddess of love and female sexuality. Cupid being the messenger of love, also, less widely known as the bringer of Soul-Mates. Hogwarts has always had this cult of female students, they thrive in the secrecy of their cult. The title of High Sister is one with extreme honor, meaning their great mother, Aphrodite, has blessed that chosen girl, and speaks to her through whispers. Runner of Cupid is the second in command, the girl who is honored enough to be chosen by Cupid to bring soul-mates together. The others would be referred to as Neóteri Kóri, Greek for youngest daughter. They serve Aphrodite and Cupid when he calls, he having his own cult of followers as well. The banning of living sacrifice came from when followers of Hera, goddess of marriage, and followers of Athena, came into contact with followers of Aphrodite. The followers of Aphrodite had brought together two 'soul-mates', it was debatable if the two were actually soul-mates, and in doing so, ripped apart a happy and thriving marriage of one of Athena's chosen protectors of Gaia, Mother Earth personified. The three groups, faced off, and in the end, four of the young women were sacrificed, and one of the followers of Hera, a young man, Gellert Grindewold, yes, _the_ Grindewold, was irrevocably damaged, he was driven insane, by one of the rituals. " Severus finished, motioning his son to join them.

Draco moved closer, shocked to say the least.

"You mean, they actually sacrificed each other?" Draco scooted closer to his parents. Severus nodded. Lucius wrapped an arm around his son. He too had been disturbed when he had first discovered the information.

"Your mother was often compared to compared to Athena, Frigg, goddess of sky, marriage and motherhood, Cunia, virgin guardian of the cradle, and Hestia, virgin goddess of the hearth, home, and cooking. Shocking how most of the goddess he was compared to were virgin, he was very much not a virgin by Christmas." Lucius piped up. Draco's eyes widened, slightly traumatized by the virgin comment, but in awe of the information given freely about his mother, a topic that usually brought tears and emotional pain to his dad and father.

"They mentioned mother." Draco looked at his parents, looking more vulnerable than the 17 year-old normally did. Severus and Lucius shared a look, they were not the only one's who had lost Harrison Evana Jamieson that night. They pulled their son close, allowing the boy to seek the comfort he rarely did as he got older.

"They spoke about his eyes, and how they matched mine. And they had that Quiddich Magazine you gave me, the one with the article about Mum in it." Draco whispered, trying to imagine the mother who had been cruelly ripped from him at an early age. One would think he blamed his mother, for the anger he reacted whenever he[a/n: Harrison, "Harry", Draco's Mum] was brought up in public. At one time, maybe yes he had been angry at him, but now, he only felt sorrow for the man, who's only place in Draco's memory was the night his mother disappeared.

Draco took comfort in the fact that his parents father and dad were holding him, their wings sheltering him from the world. Draco quietly played with the water that had been in his father's glass, making it float through the air, and glisten in the fire. His dad ruffled his hair, proud of little things like being able to use one of his Angel powers.

Draco watched the water, remembering a time when this trick had been one of the things that made him feel grown-up. He let out a small laugh as one memory fluttered through his thoughts.

Lucius looked at him questioningly. It seemed tonight would be a night for talking.

"I was just remembering something that happened in first year. It was the first flying lesson, and I was a git to Potter and Longbottom. But later that day, I managed to hurt my leg pretty bad with a prank gone wrong, and I couldn't get down to Dad or the Infirmary, and then along comes Potter. I was scared he was going to be mean, I know I would have been if our positions were switched. But instead, he just helps me into the nearest loo, somehow transfigures a little table, levitates me on it, the whole while, fussing at me for doing dumb stuff, and I should be nicer, and I really was going to get hurt badly one day, or get someone else hurt, but the whole while he's making sure I'm alright, and he heals my leg, fixes when my trousers had been torn. At that moment, I could have cried, cuz that's what I felt my mum would have down had she been there. I really was a git to Potter. Looking back, I doubt his family was the one we imagined him to have. No 11 should be able to fix a broken leg, or transfigure toilet paper into a table, or levitate a person, unless they've had to do it for themselves. Wherever he is, I really hope he's happy, and that he gets a whole ton of little kids to mother, and that he's loved. " Draco finished, not noticing the looks his parents passed between each other.

"Longbottom extended his Grandmother's invitation to her monthly dinner party. Pensi è troppo tardi per me di scusarsi a lui per essere un coglione?" [a/n: Do you thinks it's too late for me to apologize to him for being such a jerk, Italian] Draco spoke softly, hating the achy filling in his heart whenever he did something mean to Longbottom.

"Non è mai troppo tardi, Drago. [a/n: It's never too late, Dragon, Italian]"

* * *

><p>Time passes as time does when one goes back in time, and the sound of Christmas carols and the smell of holly, Christmas goodies, fur trees, and mistletoe seeped into the castles very soul.<p>

Harry couldn't believe how ecstatic he was. Christmas, and this year he was spending it with his lovers. His _ family. _His very bones vibrated with joy at the fact that this was really his first, true Christmas. No tense worry that everything was a joke, that the gifts given to him weren't his, no adrenaline pumping through his veins because he just knew somebody was going to say something to offend someone else, and he was going to be stuck in the middle, and Harry absolutly _ loathed_ fighting. No, this was going to be so very different than those stress-filled ones.

Because he had his lovers, his family, his very own guardian angels.

Harry saw Regulus Black and Timothy Prewit, Regulus' very pregnant fiancee walking around, admiring the Christmas trees. Harry's face morphed into one of a soft, longing smile. He placed a hand onto his flat stomach, imagining when the time would come when he too had a little life growing inside him.

He felt arms wrap around him from the back, causing him to tense slightly before, relaxing into the familiar hold of Luc.

Had anyone told Harry during his 6th year, what the present, or, well, past, had in store for them, he would have been placing them with Lockheart. But Harry wouldn't change a thing.

"Sev is going to be in the labs for the rest of the day, what do you say about you and I going down to Hogsmede to get our Christmas shopping done?" Luc whispered in Harry's ear, causing a tingle of pleasure to shoot down his spine.

Harry nodded, reaching up to place a quick kiss on Luc's lips.

"Did I tell, 'I love you' today?" Harry whispered. Luc gave a smug, yet loving smirk,

"Not since this morning, mio caro. [a/n: my darling, Italian]"

"Well, I love you. Mio angelo custode. [a/n" my guardian angel, Italian]" Luc's eyes widened.

"Mm-hmm, I'm learning Italian, because it's such a part of you and Sev. Miei amori [a/n: my loves, Italian]" Their lips met once more, proclaiming their innermost feeling's to one another. Feelings of love, security, desire, hope, the feeling of coming home. All that and more conveyed in a gentle press of their lips.

* * *

><p>Today was a good day.<p>

Luna smiled at the Halloween feast laid out upon the table, giggling softly at the magic the swirled around playfully in the Great Hall.

Luna heard the sound of Hogwarts trying to claim her attention.

"Hello, my lady."

_Hello, he is happy right now. And very much in love._

Luna smiled. Yes, today was a good day.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly wrote down all that she knew of Harrison Evana Jamieson for the third time. She looked down at the list, knowing she was so close to connecting the dots.<p>

So friggen close to solving the mystery.

She was just missing _ something_ and it was just so frustrating.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black resisted the urge to puke at the nasty tasting potion.<p>

Not that the bloody thing worked. Hell, it felt like it just made the voices worse.

Because Bellatrix Black, suffered from Schizophrenia, complicated by Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Dissociative Disorder.

She dreaded going home for the holidays. She loved her family, she really did. In her mind, they could do no wrong. But when she went home, _ Harry_ wouldn't be there. And who else besides Harry could keep her grounded in reality?

Bella felt tears begin to blur her eyes. It was so unfair! Why did she have to be such a, such a _ freak_. She found herself curled in on herself, crying in the corner, when she heard the sound of manly footsteps approaching.

"Bells?" The voice questioned. What was Siri doing here? Bella wondered. Ever since he met that dratted James Potter, Siri never wanted to hang out with her. She used to look up to him, he used to be her hero.

And then he met James Potter and became the villain.

"Oh man, Bells, come on, let's get you out of the corner. We don't want your pretty clothes getting messed up, do we?" The question didn't connect well in Bella's thoughts, but the strong hands that lifted her and carried her to a bed in the hospital wing, and tucked her in connected. Siri was being her hero again. He was going to fight all the monsters away.

Honestly, Siri could have never been anything but a Gryffindor, for he was very brave to fight the monsters and protect her.

"Hey, Bells, how about we stay here during Christmas? Just me and you, cuz Reg is going to spend Christmas with Timothy, and Cissy is going to spend it with Alice. How does that sound?"

Bella attempted to nod, not really knowing if she did or didn't. She didn't know if she smiled, or said thank-you, but she wanted to, she really wanted to when Siri, who was her hero again, pulled up a chair beside her bed.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black looked down upon his semi-sleeping cousin. God, what the hell was he doing. Bells needed him, needed him to rely on, needed him to protect her from the monsters of the world, the Black house, and her very mind. But instead, he turned in to a fucking bastard who picked on people, who hurt feelings, who hurt Bells. Sweet little Bells who tried so hard to be normal, to impress him, sweet little Bells who held so tightly to the illusion of the perfect world where nothing could hurt her. Sweet little Bells who used to crawl into his closet with him and let him tell her all his fears, and then would hug him and tell him that he was the best brother-who was really a cousin- in the world, and her hero, and she loved him very much.<p>

And he let her down time and time again.

He tried so hard to be accepted by James. He wanted so much to be liked by James. He would do anything to hear James tell him, "Good job, mate." James was his world.

But it was destroying sweet little Bells who was very much his world too. And it was slowly killing Siri. No longer could he know inside that he was better than _ them_, he was exactly like them. And it was killing him.

Siri looked up at the sound of someone casting a diagnostic spell. Standing on the other side of the bed, was that Slytherin cross-dresser. Siri felt ashamed of all the shit he'd said and done to the guy.

"Your forgiven." Siri's eyes widened as the soft voice of the Slytherin. The boy looked, and suddenly found himself starring into brilliant green eyes that seemed to hold the world.

But more importantly, forgivness.

The boy smiled, seeming as if he knew the entire universe's secrets, and that maybe, one day, when you could bear the burden, he'd share them with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! So close to the last ones! I feel amazing! I'm just giving a heads up, after New Year's you guys might not be getting as many updates, though, I plan to have the story all tied up by then.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The Clock Tower**

**Snarryislife**

**co-authored by Joytiger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**Chapter dedicated to my reviewers, really, there's only like, 6 or 7 of you guys who constantly review. You are the reason I write.**

**I AM IN ECSTASY! MY READERS LOVE ME! ^^ *swoon***

**By the way, I use Italian...because I have a fetish for sexy men speaking Italian.**

**Also, since, I'm not positive if people read my authors note (if you guys don't I might stop putting them in here) and if you do, because of the valuable information found here, please, review with your opinion of the story, and the phrase, "Snufflelumpagus"**

**Saw an advertisement for Swag...*awkward***

**Sorry it took so long, Sirius Black as an adult doesn't like cooperating...wonder why...**

**!Warning! Bit of a lemon.**

* * *

><p>Ron tugged at the collar of his dress robes, trying to make the bloody second-hand ting fit. It wasn't his damn fault he was tall, muscular, and very much a man. So why the hell was he being punished by the mother fucker robes!<p>

And he couldn't change the bloody things either, because they had already reached Augusta Longbottom's manor.

Ron could barely keep the aggravation off of his face as he looked around at his obviously more comfortable siblings.

Ron tuned out the sickening pureblood greetings, and all the society crap.

The 6'3" redhead would have rather been outside, doing something, using his hands. But _no_, he and his family just _had _to go to Augusta Longbottom's dinner party. Because Mum and Neville's grandmother were the best of friends ever since their 7 years together in Gryffindor.

It might have been okay if it was just the Longbottom's and his family.

But no, the Malfoy's, and the Black's were coming too. Had it been just Sirius, he would have been okay too. Well, no he wouldn't, seeing as that bastard had left Harry with the Dursleys, all because _Dumbledore_ said to. Well, guess what world, when choosing whether to be loyal to Harry or Dumbledore, he would choose Harry every time.

Harry.

Ron's throat constricted more as he fought down the hurt he felt, the fear he felt. Harry wasn't just a best friend to Ron, Harry was like a little brother, hell, a little sister. Because Harry was like a artifact you dug up at an archaeological dig. When you first pull it up, its caked, covered, consumed by this hard, outer, protective shell of dirt, mud, rock, grass. And then you start wearing down the shield, until your left with a thin, fragile piece of glass, with beauty beyond words, even though that glass doesn't know it is, but you do, because it's special, it's just _Harry_, and there were no words the Ron knew that could ever describe his fae-like little brother.

Not a single word in the English dictionary, because Harry was just that _special, _that _wonderful, _that _beautiful, _just that _Harry._

And Ron had let Harry down.

He had turned his back on Harry so many times because Ron didn't know how to cope with the feeling of his heart stopping every time danger stepped into Harry's path. So he got mad, and said mean things, and then hated himself for how he had hurt little Harry's feeling.

And Ron knew that Harry's heart couldn't take much more hurt.

Finally, Ron was brought from his musings by Ginny grasping his hand and smiling up at him. She wanted his approval, she wanted her big brother to approve of her manners, of her dress, of her, because, as Ron knew, it was easy to get lost in a crowd of 7 children, and Ron was there for her. Because that's what big brother's do.

He looked down at her, and nodded once, a smile on his features. She grinned. Ginny was almost a woman. Ron wondered where the years had gone by. What he wouldn't give to be back as a first year and have the knowledge that he did now. How his little sister would blossom into a young woman who would soon come to the point where she no longer needed his approval, and that when she came rushing into his room the morning of September 1st his first year, asking him if the dress looked pretty, he wouldn't fuss at her to get out of his room, that he would tell her that she look very pretty, and it was very lady-like and nice of her to dress up to send them off to Hogwarts. He wouldn't have brushed her off second year, he would have made sure that she was accepted, and happy, and thriving, and never let that damn diary attempt to take her life. He would set and listen to her when she tried to tell him that she had a crush on Professor Lupin. He would have escorted her to the Yule Ball, so that no one else could dance with Cinderella until he was damn well ready to let go. He would have made sure she hadn't ventured into the Ministry, that she was strong enough, brave enough, and smart enough without her having to prove herself against fully grown Death Eaters. That she was special, beautiful, strong, stunning, and that he was there for her, no matter what. Because that's what brothers do.

And if he had known what he knew now, he would have never turned from Harry, he would have never wasted the precious little time he had with Harry. He would have made sure Harry never felt pain, and damn all those who ever made him hurt, no matter if it were physical, emotional, just any way that Harry could be hurt. He would protect the very innocent little Harry from the evils of the world. He wouldn't laugh as he caught Harry wearing a dress. He would beat the shit out of Malfoy Jr when he made Harry cry, and then make sure the twerp wouldn't do it again. He'd tell the teachers that Lockheart's dention left Harry shaken, pale, crying, and sometimes, non-responsive, and then he'd make sure Lockheart wasn't around to defend his actions. He'd take Scabbers to his dad, and have Sirius free'd, He'd make sure only safe people escorted Harry to the Yule Ball. Like Neville, because Harry's heart didn't need to be played, it had been played enough. He'd rip into Snape, that damnit, Harry is fucking Occluding the fucking shit those varmin Harry called relatives ever did to the frail boy. He'd call in the Americans to protect Hogwarts when the Death Eaters attempted to seige the mighty castle at the end of 6th year, so that Harry would never have to go out there. Because, that's what big brothers do.

Ron seated his sister in the chair where her name floated above it in fancy, impressionable hand-writting. He then regally let his gaze drift around the room, looking for his name along the quickly filling table. Oh _joy, _his name was floating between Bill and Malfoy Jr. Somebody kill him now.

Bill, the oldest of the Weasley kids, he was fine, in small doses. And Ron had seen him plenty in the past few months. There was only so much that interested him about curse breaking, which, in reality, was more paperwork than curse breaking. Ron would much rather be working with his hand, building stuff, fixing stuff, hunting, you know, real man stuff.

But Malfoy Jr, well, one dose a year was too much for Ron. It was that the kid was such a bullying bastard anymore, it was more like he was an arrogant rich daddies boy. He threw money a problems to make them go away. And he acted like a girl when it came to appearance. And for once in his life, Ron found himself agreeing with something his Potions Professor once said, "a bit of dirt never hurt anyone, now shut up and keep scrubbing, your detention is no-where near over." Course, that had also been one of those nights where Harry had only managed to get to the end of the corridor before collapsing, and Ron had to carry him up to bed and try to get his fever to break. So, it probably wasn't a good idea to agree with Snape.

Ron reluctantly seated himself in-between the two men who seemed to be deep in thought. Ron took that moment to really look at the Malfoy scion. He'd never really noticed it before, but Malfoy and Harry had the same mouth shape, well, Malfoy's was had a bit of Snape's thinness of lips. Harry's were fuller and a soft pink. Harry and Malfoy shared the same nose shape too, with Draco's being larger, and with a slight tilt that was a Malfoy trait. And now that he stopped to think about it, Harry and Draco had basically the same eyes, just Harry's looked like they belonged to a girl. Maybe Draco's mother had been a cousin of Harry's mum or something.

Ron would never understand upper crust society though. It wasn't like most of the purebloods didn't know the story of Draco's parentage. Really, it wasn't a big thing in the Society for heirs and kids who weren't the first-borne to come from the union of soul-mates (and every knew that Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and the mother of Draco had been soul mates, Ron bet that Malfoy Jr's Mum would be ashamed about half the stuff the kid did after his disappearance, which once again, everyone knew) but the dominant to have a society spouse until the oldest child was an adult, at which point the dominant would divorce the spouse and bond, marry, whatever with the mates. It wasn't like the mates weren't basically married anyway, they'd live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, do family stuff. And the society spouse would live in a separate house. But, back to the point of Ron's lost understanding, why the soul-mates just didn't say 'fuck you' to the parent's who thought arranged were they way to go, and just marry each other instead of waiting.

Ron wished Harry was here, just so they could giggle about the ins-and-outs of Pureblood society.

Ron tugged once more on his collar and looked across the table to see who would setting across from him during this torture. He didn't get a chance to read the names before Sirius Lupin-Black flopped himself in the chair, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt (Ron envied him) with Remus Lupin-Black taking a seat beside his bond-mate, a whole lot quieter than Padfoot could ever dream of being. On the other side of Sirius, Ron watched in polite amusement as Narcissa Malfoy brushed off the attempts of the date she had brought, Skai Evans, beater for United Spartans, to seat her.

Ron grinned. Narcissa Malfoy, society spouse of Lucius Malfoy, was very much a dominant. Of course, Sirius and Narcissa had to start bickering in true cousin/half-sibling fashion about letting people seat their significant other. Ron watched with shared amusement as Remus simply wrapped his arms around the other man, licking the claiming mark at the base of Sirius' neck. The dark-haired man shivered, eyes closed in pleasure, but he stopped.

Ron really liked Remus. Not in _ that_ way or anything, but as an alpha. Ron, being one with the Kumiho blood that flowed through the Weasley family line, saw Remus as what an Alpha should be. When Ron ventured from his pact, to start his own, he hoped be a half-as good Alpha to his kits and mate.

Course, Ron had sorta already started his own pack, seeing Harry as one of his kits. Ron sighed, everything always came back to Harry, who Ron really missed, but since Luna said that Harry was finally happy and loved, then Ron wouldn't wish him back, because Harry deserved the world.

Ron watched in amusement as Malfoy Jr tracked the movements of Neville. Ron gave an internal laugh. He had wondered how long it would be before the ferret decided to give in the pheromones that were pouring from both Neville and Malfoy Jr. A quick glance at Remus showed that the man had also noticed.

"James Potter was a good man!" drew the occupants' attention to where Augusta Longbottom sat at the head of the table, look slightly shocked and amused as Ginny attempted to defend her pack's most submissve's Father.. Ron look briefly towards Snape and Malfoy Sr, wondering how they would respond. Instead, a person one would never expect, spoke with a voice so cold, Ron could almost feel it freezing his skin.

"James Potter, good man?" the voice sneered, "Maybe after Harry was born," here, the man stumbled slightly over Harry's name. "Who knows, seeing as he wasn't even there for his only pup's birth. No, he was out drinking and playing with prostitutes, being a _ good_ man. Maybe he became a good man after the first year of Harry's life, seeing as _James _wasn't really around until he was forced into hiding. Lily was this close to leaving his fucking ass, because he was such a _good __man_. Maybe he became a good man the day before Halloween, when he was too busy saying they got what they deserved to the family that was ripped apart at the seams. When he sneered as Bells lost whatever thread of reality she had in her frail mind. I'll give you that he was a okay man that Halloween, that he did try to protect Lily and Harry, but before, no, James Potter was not a good man. He was manipulative, conceited, callous, unyielding coño [cunt, Spanish]." Ron stared at Sirius, who's Alpha now had him in his lap and was attempting to calm the man who now had tears streaming down his face. Remus suddenly stood, Sirius still in his arms,

"We thank you Madam Longbottom, I am very sorry that we have to part this ways."

"It's okay, dear. We all know he needed this." Remus nodded once, then giving another quick nod to fellow Alpha's in the room as was custom, and then the man was gone.

Ron sat back. Well, that explained why nobody really talked to Harry about his father.

It was pudding [desert time] when Ron joined conversation again, he was eating even more than he had before. Ron grinned, his body was storing energy and preparing for Cuardach Baile. Kingsley had moved to where Remus, having switched places with Bill who was now having an in depth conversation about curse-breaking with Neville, and Malfoy Jr switched places with Tonks, and then, Ron really didn't know how, Snape and Malfoy were seated where Narcissa (who was no where to be seen) and Sirius had been.

Kingsley suddenly started speaking, making Ron look up at the fellow Dominant's commanding, but low.

"As we all know, one Harry James Potter has not been seen since he got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of his 6th year. The Missing People's department is stumped and has asked the Aurors to step in and help them out. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind, so we try and discover where Mr. Potter has went." Ron nodded, wondering why it took so long for the Aurors to get involved. Stupid paperwork.

"Could you please explain how you first met Mr. Potter." Ron gave a small chuckle.

"I met Harry outside Platform 9 3/4 at the beginning of first year. He didn't know how to get on the Platform and he was all alone, and dressed in the crappiest clothes I had ever seen. I really didn't understand all the ins-and-outs of Kumiho at the time, but I knew that Harry was family, except that his scent had something darker to it, trying to completely envelop that scent that was just Harry, but it didn't matter, cuz he was family, pack. I guess Mum did too, cuz she immediately spotted him and helped him out, gave him a Weasley hug, and demanded that he write he if he needed anything. Harry'd been terrified. Like he'd never had someone to give him a hug before. Then Fred and George helped get his trunk on the train and into a compartment, where I joined him. We talked about anything and everything, though anytime I asked questions about his relatives, he twisted and turned the question until we were on a new topic, and I couldn't remember he had answered any questions about them. His favorite color was green, like grass, but not like the color of his eyes, because that was the color of the light in his dreams where the woman screamed." Ron stopped, taking a steadying breath, noting that those around him looked sorrowful, while Snape and Malfoy look horrified behind their quickly slipping masks. Once Ron felt that he could continue, he started talking again,

"His favorite ice-cream was lemon Popsicle, because that was the only kind he had ever had. He only like big dogs, because little one's were vicious, that was before we met Fluffy." Ron let out another chuckle.

"I learned that Harry couldn't read well, because his glasses were crap. We met Hermione, who I thought was an over-bearing twit with cooties at the time." Tonks grinned at that. Kingsley rolled his eyes, while Snape and Malfoy listened like the words coming from Ron's mouth were holy doctrin.

"Fred and George and Lee Jordan joined us for a while, before leaving so Lee could see if there were any more black guys, because white guys can't dance, and Lee needed someone to do his choreography with. Then we bought a bunch of stuff from the Trolley, not that Harry ate all that much, maybe a licorish wand. Then Malfoy Jr, came all pompously, with his two body guards, and then managed to insult me. I took offense, and then Harry saw I was mad, so he attempted to act the same way. I think now that it wasn't the fact he had insulted me, but the fact that he smelt sort of like Harry, but not really, like, Harry's genes were in him or something, and I was afraid, that even though he was submissive, he was going to try and take Harry from me, and I couldn't let that happen, because I was Harry's Alpha, and he was my kit, and I wasn't damn well ready to let go." Ron paused, something flashing in Kingsley's eyes as the dots connected, Ron didn't notice. Nor did Ron notice the glance Kingsley sent to the two Angels.

"Harry was a good kid, really, was always mothering somebody. And he was brilliant, beyond brilliant, and beautiful, and oh so special. He did his best, despite whatever those asal soith [bitch ass, Irish] Dursleys did, despite whatever DADA professors and Snape could throw at him. He did his best no matter what form Voldemort was in, no matter what the public thought about him, and he always put everybody first. He was selfless, modest, yet a force to be reckoned with. All in all, not Alpha could ask for a better Kit."

Because damn it, Harry was Ron's world, Harry was his kit. And nobody could change that.

* * *

><p>Remus watched as his sub paced back and forth in the entry hall of Grimauld Place number 12, tears still dripping from his eyes. His mate needed time to let all the pain out. And Remus was going to make sure he had that time, even going as far as to call up Dumbledore and ask to borrow a Order house to get Siri away from the memories.<p>

Remus tensed as Mrs. Black began shout obscenities at them both. Remus pulled his wand, the spell to slam the curtains shut half way out his mouth when Sirius lost it, jumping at the picture and clawing at it.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CAUSED THEIR DEATHS! YOU MADE THEM BREAK. REGS AND HIS FAMILY WERE MURDERED BECAUSE OF YOU! CISSA'S NOTHING MORE THAN AN ICE QUEEN! ANDRO'S MERELY A SHELL OF THE BRIGHT GIRL SHE ONCE WAS! LILY'S DEAD! AND BELLS!" here, Sirius let out a sob, his pounding and clawing never stopping,

"AND BELLS MIND SHATTERED BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOUR HATE, AND BEATINGS, AND RAPES! BECAUSE OF YOU! SWEET LITTLE BELLS WAS SHATTERED TO TINY SLIVERS IMPOSSIBLE TO PICK UP! BECAUSE! OF! YOU!" Remus darted to catch his mate and move him out of the way with inhuman speed as Sirius pounded the last pound and scratched the last scratch.

The last link of the late Mrs. Black, fell to the ground, shattering like glass.

* * *

><p>Narcissa made her way silently down a path that she knew by heart, her white robe with red silk in Greek symbol design littering the pure white. In her arms she clutched a book.<p>

She smirked beneath her hood as she closed her eyes, allowing the magic of Aphrodite flow through her, opening the door to her safe haven as a child.

The door that led to the people whom she had found safety, companionship, laughter, and hope for a brighter future, where she had found a home.

The Sisterhood.

And she knew that her fellow sisters, the next generation of the Sisterhood, was running out of places to look for the clues to their mystery, and Cissa prayed that the book she had would help gain the answers they seeked.

She entered the room, breathing deep the smell of home.

"High Sister Narcissa! It is a pleasant greeting we gift you."

"High Sister Ermióni, I too, gift pleasant greeting. The great mother sent me your need for answers, I may have something that can guide us to those answers."

* * *

><p>Harry arched his back like a cat, loving the feeling of waking naked between his two lovers. Today was a special day after all.<p>

It was the first Christmas he would spend with his mates.

"Mio amore [my love, Italian,] get up, it's Christmas!" Harry shook their bodies trying to get them to awaken. It was no use. Harry's lips feel into a pout as he tried to figure out what to do to get them up.

And then he noticed something.

Pale but muscled thighs, tasting so good, so _ dominant_. Kissing, licking sucking, wanting his prize so bad. Oh God! It was heaven, in his mouth, and so big, and Harry needed it, needed it to love him, needed it to own him. And it tasted so good, and Harry was moaning, and then he was preparing himself, because he needed it. And he was sucking, and chocking but it tasted so good and so big, and it was leaking, and that tasted better too. And then he was lowering onto it, and it was so fucking _good _and he needed it, wanted to be claimed and owned and loved. And then he was touching Severus , and it felt so good, so smooth, and rough, and _hard. _And he wanted to taste it, needed it, needed them both to own him, to fill him. And then he was bending and twisting and bouncing, Oh God! He was in paradise, and then he couldn't think as he had them both in him, and the burn of awkward bent muscles making it feel so fucking good, and then he was being moved to his hands and knees, and it felt better than heaven, because they were owning him. And it was so good, and they were pounding him and attacking their marks, and then they were biting them, and he was screaming, and cumming and cumming and they were slamming into him, and they were filling him with them and it felt so good. And then they were snuggling and happy and cleaned up.

"Good morning to you too. Lucius whispered, placing an unhurried kiss on Harry's jaw as they lay basking in the after glow.

"That was the best way to wake up." Severus agreed, pulling himself up to grab his wand from the bedside table. Harry gave a soft murmur of agreement, completely spent and of so happy.

"How about open presents in here?" Severus questioned, the other two nodded. He waved his wand and the pile floated in.

Harry couldn't believe the warm filling in his chest, the Slytherins had all gotten him gifts (he had gotten all of them one too, so he really shouldn't have been so surprised) and he loved them all. Harry couldn't could help the nervousness that filled him as he handed his gifts to his lovers.

"I know its not much, but I made them with the help of the glass maker in Hogsmede, and then I added as many protective spells as I could find, and-" Lucius shut him up with a kiss, Harry breathing deeply when they parted.

"They're lovely, and you made them, and that make's them the best gifts in the world."Severus spoke, clasping the glass pendant around his neck, the glass an intricately detailed pair of angel wings stained white. Lucius did the same, though his glass was stained black.

Harry beamed at them. Luc and Sev glanced at each other before scooting to kneel in front of Harry. Suddenly, a little box was in Luc's hands, and then Sev was lifting the lid, inside was a gift Harry never thought he'd live to see given to him.

A diamond ring.

"Marry us, bond with us. Ti vogliamo bene, e vogliono passare il resto dell'eternità con voi. [We love you, and want to spend the rest of eternity with you, Italian] " They spoke together.

Tears came into his eyes.

"Yes, Ti sposerò, tutti e due [I will marry you, both of you, Italian] Yes! I love you, I love you, I love you!" And the ring fit perfectly on Harry's hand, but their arms fit even better as they embraced in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, a nice mature Ron...I haven't seen this guy in a while. And a James portrayed as a meanie...Woah.<strong>

**Oh, and fluff and sex.**

**Why are there so many creatures you ask? Because in my opinion, purebloods could not continue on without going insane, unless new blood was introduced. Which means muggle or 'magical creature' So, that's why so many of the pureblood in my fic are creatures, and why some of them have muggle in them.**

**Creature information can be found in the Creature Encyclopedia by Joytiger**


	11. Note

**The Clock Tower**

**Snarryislife**

**co-authored by Joytiger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and alerted, and faved, and put into your community :)**

**By the way, I use Italian...because I have a fetish for sexy men speaking Italian, and the Black's use Spanish, because I'm big on genealogy, and when I traced my bff's family back (he's a Black) we got to England, and then we got to what would become Spain.**

**Anyway, how many more chapters should I do, because, I could drag this out,**

**OR**

**I could have one or two more chapters with Harry in the past, say, graduating, pregnancy, and giving birth, tie up some lose ends in the present/future (whichever) and then the whole, Harry! You've came back! maybe one or two with that, and then an epilogue (maybe told in Ron's point of view, nobody ever writes one of those) And then, I could run a vote on what story we (me, the author, joytiger my idea giver if she wants to come along for the ride, and you guys, my readers) should do next. **

**Creature information can be found in the Creature Encyclopedia by Joytiger**

**I know you all wanted another chapter, but I need your answers before I write the next chapter!**

**Have a Harry Merry Christmas!**


	12. Nother Note

**The Clock Tower**

**Snarryislife**

**co-authored by Joytiger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I broke my hand and can't really type, so, if anyone wants too, I can send you an outline of what was going to happen in this chapter and then type it up for me, it would be lovely, because this little note just took me 40 minutes to type. :( And I have half of the stuff on here pre-typed...**

**So, when I tallied reviews and messages, and those 4 of you who emailed me (congratulations on figuring out my email address by the way) I got 17 saying "Whatever the hell you want" 27 "short, please, I really don't see what more you can do" 27 "drag it out" and 1 "I don't care as long as we get a chapter on what happened to Harry over the summer!"**

**So, yeah...how about we see how it goes...**

**Creature information can be found in the Creature Encyclopedia by Joytiger**


	13. Chapter 11

**The ****Clock ****Tower****  
><strong>**Snarryislife****  
><strong>**Chapter**** 11**

**Standard****Disclaimers****Apply**

**Rated****: ****M**

**Warning****: ****If ****at ****this ****time ****you ****do ****not ****realize ****the ****adult ****material ****in ****this ****fiction****, ****then ****you****, ****obviously****, ****do ****not ****need ****to ****be ****reading****.**

**Guess ****what ****everyone****! ****My ****hand ****is ****better****! ****And ****I ****want ****to ****send ****special ****thanks ****to ****all ****those ****who ****helped ****this ****chapter ****come ****together****!**

**Joytiger**

**Christi ****Whittenburg**

**Keri ****Thorpe**

**and ****the ****numerous ****others ****of ****whom ****I ****cannot ****remember ****the ****names ****of****...****I ****love ****you ****all****!**

**Aww man, I've missed my readers.**

**91 REVIEWS!  
>Just thought you ought to know.<strong>

**Also, I love David Tennant as Dr. Who... good old JK**

**Also, fan art is accepted. Please send some in.**

* * *

><p>"The call of Aphrodite has blessed the Sisterhood with the promise of new hope. No one shall stand in our Aphrodite's way when true love shall come to us and treasure us with happiness. After all, in these dark times we deserve love. Men in their rightful way will not break our hearts or tear them from our bodies as we serve you Aphrodite." The chanting of the cloaked Sisterhood caressed the stone walls.<p>

"Akolouthó Afrodíti os o pio asfalís odigós , kai o ídios paraititheí , me émmeso ypakoí , diatagmáton gia tin ierí tis" ("I follow Aphrodite as the surest Guide, and resign myself, with implicit obedience, to Her sacred ordinances." Phonetic Greek) The chanting died.

From the half circle, a figure stepped forward. The young woman removed her coverings, remaining in only the barest of garments, her vivid-red hair glowing in the candle light.

In her hands, she held a lock of hair of the darkest midnight, and a crystalline vial, filled with a bloody-red liquid.

"My heart has felt the siren's call for that of another. Aphrodite has granted me the key to answer, to fulfill, to tame, to take, to own. She has granted me vision of my heart's greatest desire. Sister Pansés, I gift you the Potion of Ever Love, and the hair of Harry Potter."

Hermione's shock was hidden by the orgasmic ritual that followed the damning the Ginny Weasley granted one Harry Potter.

Her anger at the women in front of her, at the goddess who held them in her grasp, filled Hermione with an understanding that she had long missed.

It wasn't her place to play God.

And that's exactly what she had been doing, what they all had been doing.

What right did she have to decide who should love who, who should live, who should thrive, who should die.

No longer.

No longer could the Sisterhood be allowed to damn the victims of their selfish schemes.

And Hermione would make sure this final act would remain simply an act preformed by orgasmic teenage girls.

* * *

><p>The glittering sun illuminated the Hogwarts grounds. It was a warm day, the wind was brisk and soothing across their faces as they studied for the up coming N. E. W. T's.<p>

Harry, Lucius and Severus were by the lake doing said revision until Lucius asked Harry about his friends before Lucius and Severus found him.

"Well my first friend was from a huge Pureblood family. He has five older brothers and one sister and they family aren't wealthy at all, everything he owned was hand-me-down. The first time I met him we became friends really quickly. He has a huge sense of humour, and sometimes, it was funny, other times he was just a jerk. He's very passionate about Qudditch, he was a reasonably good Keeper. Though his performance was inconsistent because of his lack of confidence. When he was at breakfast before one game we had, I had some Felix Felicis and I tricked him by making him think I put it into his drink. It was the best game he every played. He was particularly fond of food, and had a tendency to talk with his mouth full, and loves sausages. He is extremely talented at chess. It was him who taught me how to play. No one can beat him."

"Sounds like a Weasley." Severus smirked.

"You could say that. Anyway, My other best friend was a muggle born. She was an only child,her mother and father are dentists. We first met when she was trying to find someone elses toad that had escaped. She is extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes. She tends to be very argumentative and bossy, a trait most evident in her interactions with my other best friend. One time they fought about her her cat, whom at the time was trying to eat his rat. His brothers used to tease him that they needed to get a room. She's very supportive, and loyal."

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know." Lucius said as he continued to read his Charms book.

"So what would you two like to do after Hogwarts then. Wait I already know Severus answer. Let me gather my 'inner eye'," Harry said as he took his fingers to his temples.

"Lets see, Severus is going to try for his Potions Mastery and will probably become a strict Potions professor." Harry said as he knew that what he said was all true.

"Well Obviously I am going to be a Potions Master, But being a professor? I don't want to teach dunderheads like Potter and Black." Severus said with a smirk which lead Harry to giggle.

"Well I am going to get a Law degree so I can corrupt the Ministry with my fantastic guinius."

"Hmph, more like crazy intentions." Harry said with another giggle. Lucius rolled his eye's.

"So what would you like to do then?" Lucius asked Harry.

"I don't know really. Maybe have a family, But as long as I have you two, I don't really care."

"You want a family with us?" A wide eyed Severus asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled up at the both of them.

"Hmm, little Jamieson-Malfoy-Snapes running about sounds fine to me." Lucius said. Harry stood up and picked his book up.

"Well Why don't we go practice then?" Harry grinned saucily before he dashed in the direction of the castle. Severus and Lucius looked at each other and went to chase after their mate.

* * *

><p>Hermione raced through the corridors to get to her destination. The corridors were dark, shrouded in mystery. Hermione darted around corners, begging deities above that her mission would remain unhindered by Filch, his demon cat, and the professors. The mere though of the possibility sent shivers down her spine. She gripped the book that was held in her arms, tighter.<p>

She slid to a silent stop in front of the doors to her sanctuary. Her home away from home. The place where the world was gathered, ready to be pursued, all with a brush of her fingertips and the flip of a page.

The Library.

The precious item she caressed to her was the well-loved book Narcissa Black had placed into her possession after her escape from the long hours of a Sisterhood meeting.

_Creature Encyclopedia_ by Joytiger

'Ron mentioned something about Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy being Angels...' Hermione mussed to herself.

'Would that be classified as a creature?' Hermione bit her lip, flipping the book open.

_**Angels (Angelus)**_

_Mates:_

_It is safe to note that most Angels are dominant and male._

_When Angels find their mate or mates, they will become very possessive about their mate. They don't like, when others look at their mate in a romantic or wanting way. They will show their disliking and try to block their mate from the view of the subject doing the looking. They will also become very protective about their mate, and if off-spring are conceived and delivered from the union, The Angel will be very protective, though slightly less possessive, of said off-spring._

_They can feel when their mate is in distress and will try everything to calm him or her._

_The symbol of an Angel's possession of a mate, called the 'Holy Mark' is formed by the Angel biting the juncture between shoulder and neck at the moment of ejaculation._

_Looks:_

_Angels have large, feathered wings. Their looks are much like in those of angels in Italian Renaissance paintings._

_Most angels speak fluently in Italian, though it not known how. Researchers believe the Italian is meant to sooth, excite, pleasure, or otherwise express their love to their mate(s). _

_The wings of an Angel will always take the color most associated with their mate, such as: hair color, eyes color, skin color. If there is more than one mate in an Angel's union, then the wings __will act the same as with only one mate, except for the fact the wings take on both associated colors._

_Protection:_

_Since Angels are very protective of their mates and children, they use their wings as designed to not only to fly, but to shield and protect their family. The wings can withstand some minor spells, and are impermeable to all melee threats. Though, if the threat uses one of the three Unforgivable Curses, then the wings are rumored to be useless._

_Angels also can summon a individual weapon. It can be a sword, a bow or any other weapon known. It will be very special and in very rear materials._

_Powers:_

_Angels have the power of the elements wind or water._

_Only very powerful Angels can have both powers. Such a creature hasn't been known in centuries._

_Angels also can use a Special fire, it is mostly in blue or green, never the fire we now, such as yellow or red!_

_Some Angels could have the ability of the so called Heaven's eyes. This power isn't really known. It's rumored, that angels with this power will see, when their mates are in need of help._

_Birth:_

_Not much is know about the development of the fetus, outside the society of Angels of course, though pregnancies tend to last 10 months, one month longer than the normal __Homo sapien sapien__ gestation period. Researchers believe this extra month of development is to allow for the wings of the off-spring to develop._

_As is the norm in the Wizarding Society, both male and female can become pregnant._

Hermione tilted her head at the picture that had marked the page.

'Nephew Dray, 13th birthday. Looks more and more like Har everyday.' Obviously, the little boy was Draco Malfoy. And the picture obviously had something to do with Pureblood society.

"I'll have to show Ron" She said as she gathered her supplies and silently as possible, sneaked from the library, and back to the habitat of the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>The storm outside Malfoy Manor had nothing on the storm raging war on Harry's sleeping mind. The crashing thunder and striking lighting paled in comparison to the blood curling screams emitted from Harry's raw and battered throat.<p>

"Mi Amour! Mi Prezioso! Harry! Tu Amour, Amour. Wake up Amour!" The desperate pleas of Sev and Luc drowned the sound of pounding rain.

And then, like the storm will fall to the brilliant sun, so to did Harry's tortured screams subside to the ever present presence of his Angels.

"Tu Amour. Tis but a dream, tis but a dream. Solo un sogno. [Just a dream, Italian]" The arms of his Angels clutched at Harry's shivered, sweating, murmuring body, black and white wings encasing the trio in warmth, love, security, family.

"But it's not a dream. And there was blood, so much blood. And it hurt, _oh__God_, it hurt. Hurt, hurt, hurt." Harry softly whispered. Tears slipping from his clouded emerald gaze; his ivory white hair laying lank and damp against his forehead.

"Then it's over, and we have you. We have you mi Amour. Vi sono. [We have you, Italian]" Sev kissed the tears from Harry's cheeks.

"Non fatevi del male. [We won't let them hurt you, Italian]" Luc vowed, tightening his midnight black wings around Harry, Sev, and himself. Around his compagnos, [mates, Italian] his amantes, [lovers, Italian] _his_.

And damn the person who dared hurt what belonged to a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"HERMAN! SON OF A BANSHEE, WOMAN! I WAS EATING! DOBBY'S SOCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The sight of Hermione Granger whacking Ronald Weasley (taller than the young woman by half a foot) was a humorous sight that brightened the gloomy day of one Severus Snape.<p>

"Don't you dare use that kind of language with me Ronald Weasley!" (Severus wanted to mention she had used extremely foul language in Potions last week, but refrained as to not give himself away from his position on the other side of the book case.)

"I need to talk to you about something important. Really important. I need your opinion as Alpha of the pack." Severus' eyebrow arched at the sound of the girl's pleading voice interjecting the grumbling ginger.

"Sit down, 'Mione. Talk to me, I'm all ears." Severus smirked. Kumiho, what bipolar creatures. One minute their grumbling at the kits and members of their pride, and the next they act all alpha. Honestly though, Severus really needed to find that book (_The Creature Encyclopedia_ by JoyTiger) for his thesis on an updated version of Wolvesbane. Besides, the Granger (or was it Krum now?) girl probably wanted to talk about her _Victor_. (Honestly, the girl, minus the geniuses bit, was a lot like Alice and _Frank. _Merlin forbid we discuss anything but _Frank_. Or in Granger's case, Merlin forbid we discuss anything other than school work and _Victor._)

Yet then Granger opened her mouth and something besides Frank and school work came tumbling out.

The elusive story of the Sisterhood.

And their attempt to steal _his_ Harry.

Those _bastards._

* * *

><p>Despite Skai Evan's attempts to persuade her otherwise, Narcissa Malfoy found herself attempting to sneak up on the spy-extraordinaire, and at the same time listen in on the conversation between who she planned to be her protegee, and the Weasley (Roonil? Rosy? Roslaind? Something with an R.)<p>

Narcissa grinned at the triumphant "Merlin!" that was almost an exhale-shout (if such a thing exists) released from the mouth of one Hermione Granger. She _knew_ she had picked the right person to be her protegee.

Because Hermione Granger _knew._

"What do you think you're doing, Narcissa." Damn it, Narcissa sighed at the whispered almost-hiss that the Black-haired, white-winged Angel greeted her with.

"Why hello Severus. It's wonderful to see you too." The blond-haired woman responded with the utmost prissiness that would make her cousin's mother proud. The Angel simply arced an eyebrow.

"I simply came to tell you that it is time for the Sisterhood to meet their closure." Severus' eyebrow went higher. If she wasn't a pureblood, she would roll her eyes. Really, did the men in her life have to know every single thing she did? She had joined the sisterhood for reasons besides orgasmic rituals you know! (Though when those rituals involved _accessories_...)

"As you know, _Severus_, it only took one snake to lead Eve astray."

And then, before the Angel could force her to explain, she scampered in a non-scampering way, out of the library.

* * *

><p>"<em>My lord?"<em>

"_We have a greatest weapon. One that will destroy even the great Albus Dumbledore."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Their past..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, another chapter. Sorry its been so long. And FINALLY, PLOT DEVELOPMENT on the Voldy Moldy end!<strong>

**Sorry its crap guys!**


	14. Roasting MarshMellows

**Howdy everyone! I swear to you all that I am really going to get the next chapter out to you guys (you know those times you know _exactly_ what you want to happen, but just can't seem to form the sentences right?)**

**But, one of my pm buddies thought every one deserved to roast marsh-mellows with me as we laugh at an anonymous ****review (I've deleted it already, but thought I should give you guys a laugh)**

**So, here it is:**

**(mind you, the review is for chapter 13)  
><strong>

HARRY POTTER IS NOT GAY!

**(You didn't figure this out by chapter 2 that I write slash? Or figure it out from my pen name?)**

OMG! Stop making him gay! you should pair him with, like, herminie

**(I lol'd really hard right there)**

or bettter

**(really, 3 t's?)**

yet, with Jennie

**(Honestly, muggle, it's G-i-n-n-y)**

who Harry is supposd

**(it's spelled 'supposed')**

to be with and snape and lucius are deatheaters harry wouldn't be with them anyway there bad guys

**(1. Where is your punctuation? 2. Where is your capitalization? 3. Snape is not a deatheater, he is a spy. 4. The proper context spelling is 'they're' not 'there'.)****  
><strong>

**I laughed so hard at this person's review, (the () are may responses), I almost wet myself.**

**And, they were so embarrassed, they left their name as ...**

**(Pardon while the author takes a moment to laugh her arse off.)**


	15. Chapter 12

**The Clock** Tower

**Snarryislife**

**co-author: JoyTiger**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**109 reviews! I love you all! And I love all the responses! So, wanna make it 150? So, please, help us reach that 150, donate a review today.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my one reader from the Russian Federation.**

**Also, I'm like, two or three chapters until done with this baby... *sniffle* I love you all so much! **

**Anyways! I'm planning on a cross-over next, so, readers, please vote on which is should be, just stick your reply in a pm or review: **(Harry will always be on bottom)****

**Batman (movies and adding Robin, maybe) x Harry Potter- Pairing choices: Robin/Harry; Batman/Harry, Severus/Harry (in this one, Batman and Robin would be paired), any other pairing, as long as it is slash, and Harry is on bottom.**

**Hetalia x Harry Potter: America/Harry**

**Iron Man x Harry Potter: Iron Man/Harry**

**X-Men X Harry Potter: Wolverine/ Harry (pardon while the author drools over Hugh Jackman pounding the ass of her girly (but still a man) version of Harry Potter), Gambit/Harry, Kurt/Harry, any other pairing (as long as it is slash and Harry is on bottom, because, reviewers, by now we should all realize I only write slash *still lol'ing about the anonymous review*)**

**Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter: Kyouya/Harry; Mori/Harry; Hani/Harry (Just think about it: Beneath the childish mask of their loli, stood a fierce, dominating samurai, stalking the night in search of his butterfly. Beneath the stoic facade of their savior, hid a scared, submitting damsel in distress, desperately hoping for his knight in shining armor.) (any other pairing as long as it's slash and Harry's on bottom)**

**James Bond x Harry Potter: James Bond 007/Harry Potter**

**Fanart is accepted.**

* * *

><p><em>Whenever the world calls upon her, Athena chooses a hero. Heroes like Alexander, Merlin, Julius, Arthur, Archillies, Napoleon, the soldiers of D-Day.<em>

_When the world needed a hero, Athena gave them one._

_When the hero needed a hero, Athena called upon a magic that not even she and the gods of Olympus could understand or control._

_When the hero needed a hero, that special magic gave._

* * *

><p>Severus felt the trembling bond to his mate shiver slightly as he sliced through another infidel with a vicious swipe of his angelic powers.<p>

They were losing. _Oh_ _God, _were they losing.

Death Eaters, Werewolves, Vampires, the followers of Voldemort were reigning down upon them with the might of Hades' darkest storm.

And Hogwarts was falling.

The castle, _Oh God, THE CASTLE,_ how she screamed in agony as her wards were ripped to shreds, her walls decimated, and her children slaughtered.

The only thing that kept Severus hoping was that trembling bond connecting him to his dominant mate, the shimmering link to his son, and the ache in his heart for his missing amante. (_Italian- __Lover_)

* * *

><p>Lucius hissed in rage, his wings ebony wings unfurling like a dark avenger of the night.<p>

This was sacred ground that those _fiends _dared to desecrate with their intolerable acts.

This was where he and his amate had first laid eyes, hands, touch, amore, upon their sottomesso (_Italian- submissive._)

This was the place where his amates and his figlio (_Italian-__son_) called home, and those _ bastardi (Italian-bastards)_ were destroying it.

Hell. no.

* * *

><p><em>'Hush now, my baby, be still now, non piangere (Italian- don't cry)'<em>

_"Bella, into the closet, take Dray with you. I'll hold them off."_

_"Where's the brat!"_

_"I'll never let you get him."_

_"Stand aside! Foolish boy!"_

_"Va 'all'inferno." (Italian- Go to hell.)_

_"AVADA KERDAVRA!"_

_Green light, engulfed by white light._

_Mummy screaming._

Draco struggled against the bonds the dark lord had placed upon him, harder.

He had no right! No right what-so-ever to tare apart Draco's memories like a mugger in a New York alley rips apart wallets.

"Back away from my son, you sick cazzo (_Italian- fuck (intergection form)_!" Draco's emerald eye's that matched his mother's darted towards the sound of a voice he had dreamed of hearing since he was a bambino (_Italian- baby)_

"Mum?" It was little more than a whisper from the 17-year-old's chapped and bloodied lips.

There, standing less than 20 feet away, perched upon a rock, was a lithe figure in his mid 20s, silvery-white hair cascading to slightly past shoulder blades, emerald eyes burning with a fire no wizard's wand could match.

The spell was released from the Malfoy heir. He collapsed to the ground, barely any strength to lift his pale features to watch as the dark lord stalked towards the lithe figure as a predator stalks it's prey.

"Ah, the mysterious Harrison Evana Jamieson. We finally meet." The dark lord drawled much like the memory in the diary had. "How is it that you could steal from me two of my best followers? How is it that a mere _boy_ managed to foil me, the greatest wizard of all time!" The villain sneered and shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"_RAPTIO HISTORIA!" (Latin- Stealing_ History)

The figure fell to the ground grasping his head as the runner from death cackled an evil hiss.

And then the battlefield was surrounded in the stifling mists of time and memory.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood stood upon the tallest tower, gazing down as the blitzkrieg ("Lightening War") reigned in the carnage.<p>

"My lady, it is time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's short, but hey, better late than never! Oh, I graduate in less than 25 days too!<strong>


	16. Chapter 13

**The Clock** Tower

**Snarryislife**

**co-author: JoyTiger**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Reviewers, Watchers, and Favoriters, you are the oxygen that keeps me going**

** I'm like, two or three chapters until done with this baby... *sniffle* I love you all so much! **

**Anyways! I'm planning on a cross-over next, so, readers, please vote on which is should be, just stick your reply in a pm or review: **(Harry will always be on bottom)****

****I've narrowed it down to what the readers have voted on so far. In a tie...****

**Batman (movies) x Harry Potter: Batman/Harry,**

**Hetalia x Harry Potter: America/Harry**

**X-Men X Harry Potter: Wolverine/ Harry, Gambit/Harry**

**Fanart is accepted. And wanted.**

**Hey, to those who voted, thank yous!**

* * *

><p>Deep within the hallows of the mighty Hogwarts Castle, a figure with white-blond hair and ice blue eyes with a far-away look, smiled up at a figure enshrouded in a glowing light of shimmering hues and sparkles.<p>

It was time.

* * *

><p>Miles above and slightly too the east, battle raged.<p>

Blood.

Pain.

Screams.

Agony.

Sorrow.

Death.

A war in which most had simply been born into, massacred the masses.

And in the heart of it, lay one young man, who's memories would soon encompass them all.

_A child, no older that five, left to rot in an alley._

_Rape, _

_Abuse,_

_Images of a childhood filled with torture flashed before the eyes of those who littered the battle field._

* * *

><p>"YOU ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" The rage that powered the voice of a black winged angel ripped through the frozen masses.<p>

* * *

><p>"HARRY!" The scream peirced the ears of those around the bloodied young woman.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon Amore!" <em>The desperation in the voice matched the rage in his lovers as they raced to the downed figures of their son and prodigal lover.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" The downed Draco could not begin to process what was happening in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry cringed at the images filling the air around him. Praying that Fate would stop the thievery before the one image he wanted never to be seen, became common knowledge.<p>

Fate had other plans.

* * *

><p><em>In a cupboard, a 17 year old shivered. What ever he had done to deserve the torture he felt outside the too-small prisonsanctuary, not even the Patron Saint of Knowledge would know._

_The pounding of footsteps on stairs jerked the boy from his fitful sleep._

_'No. Please, don't do this.' His whispered pleas went unacknowledged as a bulbous man ripped the child (was he really a child? He never felt like he had been.) from the cupboard under the stairs._

_The sound of the radio muted the grumbling of the car and the rush of the speedway._

_The sound of cracking bone accompanied the jerk from the vehicle in front of an ancient building surrounded with a forlorn and gothic feel._

_"Excrocism."_

_"Be gone! Demon filth!"_

_Pain._

_Blood._

_Violation._

_Agony._

_Torture._

_Oh, God! Merlin! Anybody! Why would no one save him? Why would no one answer his cries?_

_"The lighting bolt is a sign of the devil!"_

_Ripping flesh._

_Holy Water._

_A ferocious burn._

_An empty feeling._

_'Just let me die!'_

_"It is the demon making you weak, child!"_

_Pleas for salvation._

_Desecration._

* * *

><p><em>"It'd all be over soon..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry it's short. But in lighter news, I graduate in less than 15 days!<strong>


	17. Ketchup

**The Clock Tower**

**Snarryislife**

**Co-author: JoyTiger**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

****It is a tie, so, I've decided, that the winner will be chosen by you all. Reveiwers and pm'ers, the best plot idea wins. ****

****Send me your plot idea for the pairing you want, and I'll decide which one I find most intriguing. ****

**Batman (movies) x Harry Potter: Batman/Harry,**

**X-Men X Harry Potter: Wolverine/ Harry, Gambit/Harry**

**Fanart is accepted. And wanted.**

**Hey, to those who voted, thank yous!**

* * *

><p>This chapter is simply to catch some readers up. I am a firm believer in subtly providing information, that a one-time reader might (most likely will) miss in their attempt to absorb the adherent climatica of the story.<p>

Unfortunately, to better follow my fic, you would need to understand the subtle details that have been hidden in such a way that would make Salazar Slytherin proud. (Pottermore did proclaim me a Slytherin.)

In the previous chapter, we experienced a scene in snippets. This scene is that of Voldemort using his most powerful weapon (how he made it, neither myself, nor most of the reader population, care.) This weapon is the power of memories. Why did I as the author chose this weapon? I could give this whole spill that memories define ourselves, and it furthers the time paradox. In truth, I was too lazy to do a conversation or a flashback. The final memory of Harry's (how he returned to the future, and why he looks older will be explained later, fear not Dani! I will be tying up lose ends and reaching the resolution soon!) is that of a forced (aren't they all?) exorcism by a Catholic Extremist (No offense to Catholics, I'm simply playing on the English Anglican History.) This exorcism, an attempt by the Dursleys to rid Harry of Magic, or kill him, or even better to them, both.

Instead, it rid Harry of the Horocrux. This is the traumatic event that broke Harry. The way I see the horocrux as, is the small part of Tom Riddle that made him human. The soul was that of an infant, an infant with the inherent trust that all people are good. That feeling would have kept Harry believing that, despite the torture that they put him through, the Dursleys, even Voldemort, couldn't be all bad, and that maybe tomorrow, someone would love him for him.

When that was ripped from him, along with his canon looks (the reason for the change in looks will be made in the next chapter.) Harry was left with only a feeling of devastation and hopelessness.

So, he turned to Suicide.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry it's short. But in lighter news, I graduate in less than 15 days!<strong>


End file.
